


Supernatural Snapshots

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Cayenne is afraid of dogs, Child Abuse, Chloe has tHREEE dogs, Cryptids, Depression, Dogs, Dream Sequences, Drinking, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, Lewthur - Freeform, Lewvithur - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Mermaids, Monsters, Multi, Paprika sucks at lying, Post-Cave (Mystery Skulls Animated), Referenced Smut, Referenced cannibalism, Smut, Stabbing, Suicidal Ideation, Vithur - Freeform, Vore, Wings, lewvi - Freeform, technically, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Whumptober is nearly over, and that means I can now post all the little fics I wrote over the past month, and may I say- Im sorry, because a lot of these are my own au's that I want to actually write one day. But instead of posting them that way, im shoving them all here, in a compilation of fics, that I will most likely be adding to considering how much I actually write- but doesn't have a real story to go along with it.





	1. Dont move - Cryptid Au part one

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I said all that I needed to in the summary, and once again, I hope you enjoy! Because writing is my only form of entertainment now in my cycle of constant exhaustion.  
I love you guys! And I hope yall love these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempo has always been filled with monsters. Cryptids, ghouls, the paranormal, spooky scary skeletons, whatever anyone liked to call them, but everyone was aware of the population hiding just out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Cryptids, Vore...??? Body horror, Spiders

_Tempo has always been filled with monsters. Cryptids, ghouls, the paranormal, spooky scary skeletons, whatever anyone liked to call them, but everyone was aware of the population hiding just out of sight. _

_Mimics, ghosts, personified and “hoax”. If you can name them, they were most likely a permanent residence in Tempo._

The train slows to a stop. Several passengers moving out without a second glance. Disappearing into the endless night.

_Interacting with the community of monsters was especially dangerous. But when things go right, the rewards can be endless._

Grabbing his suitcase, and a plate of some kind, he stands and waits for the next stop. Taking deep, _terrified_ breaths as the _ding_ of each stop passed by.

His stop resounded like church bells, the kind you hear when a funeral is underway. He didn’t stay on the train, swallowing back his panic and fear, he reminds himself of _why._

He steps off. Into the cold, lonely night.

_Sometimes people go to them for money._

He debates on leaving his suitcase close by. Pondering the thought of something demanding more than he could offer. But his target is already in sight. 

_For immortality._

He swallows his breath, staring down the long street, illuminated by a single, lone lamppost. Standing nine feet and with a light so bright it was unreal. 

_For luck._

The plate in his hand has gone cold. One could only pray that it’ll accept his offering regardless. The closer his steps dared, the louder his heart beat. 

The sounds amplify, spiking his adrenaline, but despite all of that, he keeps steady. _The sound of footsteps was only it’s illusion, _he reminded himself.

_Some go for protection._

He stands before the lamppost, his heart in his ears and his lungs tight. Every part of his wishing that someone else was here, someone who can grab his hand and tell him it’s okay. They’ll be safe. 

He abandoned the suitcase a few steps back, and now he held the plate of cooked peppers in hand. The spicy scent had wafted and mixed with the air. 

The lamppost seemed to be breathing. He sets it down on the foot of the lamppost, looking up at its growing flame with uncertainty. 

Three beats of silence follow, and when it became noticeable that it wasn’t going to shift. 

“My name is Arthur Yukino- Kingsmen. My wife is in danger of a Yokai from Japan, if you find it in your nature to protect others, may I ask for your support in defending her.” He says, voice shaky and wavering, adding on a small _please_ for good measure.

The sound of footsteps increase, doubling. Arthur has to resist jerking his head to the side to be sure no one was rushing him. 

Instead, a much different noise intermingled with the increasing pounding of his heart. 

Arthur finally turns, whipping his head back and meeting the seven eyed gaze of a large multi-legged creature staring directly at him.

Eyes widening, the bound in his heart shot into the rest of him. His muscles and limbs shaking at the sheer size of whatever was staring at him. The beast moved a lot faster than Arthur expected. Just a few steps and it’s halfway up the building wall and halfway to him. Large hooks for teeth gnashes threateningly. And yet his body wouldn’t _move._

Arthurs heart hammers against his chest. _Just run. You made your sacrifice- if it works it works if not then-_

In a swoop, he’s blind. Everything he was just vaguely able to see was snatched out of view. And seconds later it was intensely apparent his legs and arms were squeezed together, twisted and folded against his chest like he was shoved into a cellar. An intense heat filling his lungs and surrounding him in a bone crushing hug. 

Skull pounding, Arthur blinks twice, the ring in his ears barely blocking out the hiss and crescendoing_ scream. _

It blasts through his head, making his head throb, Arthur ducks his head into his shoulders, praying that somehow it’ll help. It’ll _work_ even just a bit. 

It didn’t. 

Despite his arm being pinned to his side, through tears, Arthur wrangles and twists his arms out of its hold, ignoring the burn across the bone to sneak palms against ears. All of his efforts barely blocking out the hiss and the _fwaps._ Something closer to flapping wings. 

His vision returns. The pounding returned, exceptionally louder than before. 

_Was he sitting on bars..? Where was he?!_ Its far too similar to that of a cage..! Arthur blinks and focus’s his sight. 

Black. Or grey. It’s…. mesh…? Just barely see through, Arthur doesn’t even try to think of it past the fact that it’s far too close. _Is he in a bag..? When did he-_

** _”Stop, moving.”_ **

Flinching, Arthur freezes, joints locking up. All at once did the burn of his muscles and the sweat trickling down his scalp return full force. But none of that matters. Not with the very _real_ sensation of the mesh blackness expanding and deflating against his skin. 

_Breathing._

Arthurs own breath picks up, hitching on his throat as the warmth was noticeably _wet._ Slick and slimy and_ fleshy._

_In the belly of the beast._ He would have laughed, if the thought of being eaten wasn’t any more horrifying.

But who was he to ignore his captors wishes…? Maybe this was the last time he’d see the light of day. Did he tell Vivi he loved her before he went-? Did he-

His thoughts halt like a freight train as a large hand shoots through the sticky and breathing membrane. Nearly shrieking, Arthur kicks his leg out. But instead of kicking away the hand like he liked a resounding _drung_ rumbles through his body- and the body he was is yelps with pain. Almost enough to have the hand retract. 

The stark white on black didn’t vanish like he hoped it would. Instead there was an object in palm, shining and glimmering brilliantly.

A golden heart, with shines of a multitude of colors- almost oily in its sheen. The cryptid releases the heart and instead of falling it _zips_ over and blasts into his chest. Amplifying both heartbeats.

Arthur screams. 

The heat is unbearable. His mind lost to terror. Memories twisting and fading into a mangled heap of-

“Ack-!” Arthur shrieks, all the constraints release, and Arthur falls past the inky barrier with no resistance. Collapsing face and chest first into cold, rock hard concrete. 

Shaky hands can hardly grasp reality before Arthurs forcing his head up, gasping like he was dunked underwater. Forcing his head up, Arthur is met with a long area of concrete, a gravel mixture- and then nothing else but the deep dark sky,

Peppered with pinpricks of stars.

**”Mr. Yukino- Kingsmen,” **The same voice as before rang, accompanied by even more pounding- _beating_, Arthur whips his head back quickly, twisting his spine in a way that makes his back ache and pulls several muscles in his shoulders. 

Towering over him, is a man larger than Arthur could ever imagine. With a skull for a face and a feathery cloak, blowing up with the wind, but revealing none of him. 

**”I accept your request, I will gladly protect your wife, _and_ you from threats that surround you. I swear.”**


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long, long time ago, there was a young kitsune.   
One day, the kitsune was far too outnumbered, and got help from an unexpected friend

It escalated into a battle of snapping muzzles and shrieking heads and claws. Slashing, biting. A job once reserved specifically for only the bravest warriors. The strongest and most cunning.  
Not typically a fox.

Nine tails swish around Mystery’s back. Fanning out and whipping the three cat-like beasts at his hide. All while his attention sharpens under the furious eye of the boar.

A slice across his eye may have been Mystery’s largest hindrance.

It’s blood trickled down Mystery’s snout. Filling his nostrils with metallic stings and taking his ability to see the hoards of monsters coming for the weakened kitsune.

A kitsune may be strong, one with nine tails such as he would have been impossible to take on alone.

_Strength in numbers._

Mystery stiffens. A blow and swift crack of his skull had him spinning. Yelping. Vulnerable to the more and more spirits and Yokai and beasts all crawling from every hole and tree to lay feast on the kitsune-

Tumbling, Mystery falls limp. Knocked onto his side, dragging across the bloodstained dirt. Each sting and cut amplifies. A strained whimper slipping from his lips, but Mystery hardens his gaze and keeps himself calm.

If this is how he was to die.

So be it.

The beasts gather around, monstrously large shadows with glinting eyes. Unable to tear his gaze away, Mystery prepares for the first attack, the first talon to slice him apart-

_Cracking branches, straining bow._

A burst of light. Shrieks of agony. Whimpers and cries mixing into one horrid sound, muffled only by the flare of ice splitting across their body and skin until the beast itself was pierced from the inside out. Glass-like shards shot out from its belly. Striking the surrounding yokai. Burning them to the touch and even if the beasts set themselves aflame, the ice would not melt.

And yet, Mystery was unscathed.

He sits there, limp yet tense, making deals with gods to protect him from whatever wizard had come upon them.

_“What did I tell you about running off on your own,”_ Mystery ears perk at the thick Japanese accent lacing the beings words. But before Mystery could force himself to roll, it dawned on him just who had helped him.

Stepping over the blades and the frosted grass, Mushi traces over Mystery’s many tails, stalking into his vision. Despite its irony, mystery’s gaze flicker to her face in shame. Mushi- face cold and stern- stares back at him. Across her back, a large bow Is strapped to her shoulder, a quiver on her hip.

His tails flatten against his hide, sneaking between his legs, and without thinking, he whimpers.

_“Don’t fret, I cannot fault you for believing you had enough strength to take on an army.”_ A gentle smile stretches across the warriors features, an act Mystery still struggled to wraps his tails around, _“you have been spending the last millennia resting in trees and luring in your prey. Come here-“ _Mushi crouches, and snuck her limbs under mystery and slinging immense fox over her shoulders. Whining, Mystery’s tails retreat between his limp legs. Form beginning to shift into that of a rat. Gods know he’s earned it-

_“Don’t change, Mystery. Your wounds will surely take your life if you become any smaller.” _There was no bitterness in that voice, only a sweet hum of a chuckle.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn't want anything to do with his sister, but when his nephew appears at his front door, he wasn't going to turn him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Child abuse, nightmares, referenced beatings

There was one thing Lance wanted to promise himself when he left his family and started his shop. After years of bending to the will of his sisters and brothers, Lance made it _clear_ to himself that they will not be relying on him anymore. 

That’s the one thing. That’s it. 

… Of course, how can he turn away an eight year old boy shivering on his doorstep with a backpack dangling from his tiny wrists and looking at him with a doe eyed expression. 

“Step on in, you’ll get frostbite if you stay out there.” Lance says, stepping to the side and ushering to the inside. Arthur peers inside, passing over everything quickly for a small moment. It seemed almost foreign, and in the kids defense, it was. Lance took the small moment to glance in himself. Every inch of his home was in spick-span-shape, not an ounce of dust on any wall. On top of that, everything that could be considered dangerous was also safely locked away in the garage, a necessary precaution the government wanted him to take to ensure Arthurs safety. 

He didn’t mind nearly as much as he thought he would. 

Finally, Arthur starts in, ducking down with his shoulders up to his ears as peering around like a deer in headlights. 

Lance shuts the door and herds Arthur further in, making his way to the kitchen, “Feel free to put your bag anywhere, Art. Dinners cookin’ now, so take a seat in the living room and relax.” 

“Uh.. Lance?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Lance catches Arthur following him into the kitchen, still glancing around like it’s the first time he ever seen the place.

“Yeah?”

“.. Where’s my room..?” Arthur asks, holding his bag in front of him, blocking everything besides his head and two little stick legs. Lance snorts. 

“Remember that room upstairs you always slept in?” 

“Mmhm?”

“Right up there, I didn’t know how you wanted it to look so I didn’t do much to the look of it. But I bought you a few posters if you’d like to hang them up.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence, before Arthur finally smiles, “Thank you, Lance. Can I go upstairs now?” 

“Yeah! Knock yourself out, take a nap if you need to. It’s a Saturday remember?” 

“But it’s night time!” Arthur shoots back, a laugh backing his tiny voice, and Lance smirks in his direction.

“And? Sounds like the perfect time for a nap. Head to bed, you, I’ll wake you up when dinners ready.” 

Arthur smiles back at him, and not too long after there’s footsteps stamping above him, and the even louder screech of Arthur’s new bed.

_He’ll be just fine, _Lance reminds himself, smiling entirely to himself.

The night was easy enough, Arthur adjusted well enough for the first night, and it seemed like the first night would have gone swell. 

Had not for the scream jolting Lance awake. 

A loud, piercing shriek has Lance throwing off the blanket fast. 

Throwing open the door, Lance dashes across the floorboards and slides out of the room, “I’M COMIN’, ART-“ Lance throws open the door, hand smacking for the light switch.

The lights switch on, basking the room in a horridly bright light. The screaming stops quickly afterward, leaving only a faint whine and whimper. Squinting past the bright glaze, Lance quickly spots out the source of the noise. 

Arthurs bundles under his blankets, curled in a frightened ball, staring at the window with an unruly amount of terror. 

“Wha- whats happenin’?” 

“I- I..!” His voice trembles and trips over itself, and he mumbles into his blankets. 

Sitting on the bed across from him, Lance rubs a hand along Arthur’s shoulder, frowning when he flinches back and tries to bury himself further. 

_“I’m sorry- I’m sorry lance I didn’t- I didn’t mean to yell..! I got scared and-“_ Arthur bursts into tears, rolling down his chin as he tries to bite his quivering lip. 

Sighing, Lance nods, reaching for Arthur and pulling him into a hug, lifting Arthur from his spot and into his lap. A hand nestling into Arthurs unruly mane, another pressed against Arthurs back. “It’s good, boy.. let it out…” he murmurs, “I don’t mind if you cry here. It’s safe.” 

Arthur shudders, his whole frame shaking under Lance’s hold, tiny hands unsurely shaking, before crawling to wrap around the older figure. 

“I- I didn’t mean to.. I-“ Arthur weeps, his cries starting to seep into Lance’s shirt. 

“It’s alright, you.. just relax. Ain’t nothing gonna hurt you while im here, you hear?” 

His weeping didn’t subside, not until Arthurs leaning into him, with nothing less than gentle whimpering and heavy sighs. 

_What on earth had that woman done to ya, Artie?_ Lance wanted to ask, but he kept those questions to himself. 

He didn’t need too. 

He already knew of the scars littering Arthurs back and legs. His mothers abuse disguised as discipline. 

Brutal beatings. He heard of all of it. 

The damned wench can rot for all Lance cared. 

“I’ll keep you safe, Arthur. I promise.”


	4. Pinned down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe was a young lass, with three dogs, and many secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Graphic descriptions of wounds! As in- things stabbing into Chloe's back-

_You aren’t some little girl, remember that._

Chloe glares at the mirror, disgusted by seeing her own reflection in the first time in centuries. 

“I really hate this thing.” She grumbles, flicking the reflected nose, her own was red. Scorched from the blaze of sunlight. _Pick up more sunscreen._ She adds to her mental list, 74 and counting, before reaching up and picking at the peeling skin, seeing blood instead trickle down. 

“Ew..” Chloe grumbles, pulling her hood over her head and casting long shadows down her face. Only the complete darkness surrounding her face gave her comfort and security. 

With a giggle, she yanks the curtain down to cover the mirror as she turns, skipping her way to the hallway and calling into it, “Venus~ Neptune!” She cries out, gaze immediately falling on her two precious <strike>bastards</strike> dogs lying in one of their many beds. At the very end, the shadow of a large sword is knocked over, Chloe cant help her scowl, “Bacchus… put that _down!”_

The dog spins his head around, swinging the large, golden sword and lodging it in the wall. When the sword refused to budge, Bacchus growls and yanks it more. 

“Hey! You’re ripping up my wall paper!”

Bacchus didn’t seem to hear her, instead only hearing the bark in her tone. Panicked- and probably way too excited from the treats given to them earlier, Bacchus rips them sword from the wall and races through the rest of them, a scrap being the only indication that the sword is slashing the walls. 

_”OI!!” _Leaping over Venus and Neptune, Chloe slides across the floor- bracing herself to slam into the wall. She rubs her throbbing scalp with a slight grimace until she notices that there’s a single stripe of evidence of Bacchus _destroying even more wallpaper!_

“EXCUSE YOU! That was from a friend!!” Her cloak flies up, moving forth from the large, bat-like wings protruding and sprouting out, and in a quick bustle of movement and flapping, she’s spirally down the hall. Fangs bared in fury as her pup yelps and dives left. Shimmering his way into an open vent <strike>WHY IS IT OPEN?!</strike> and crawling in, the sword barely dangling from his mouth as he crawls. 

“Bacchus, come _ON!”_ Chloe shouts, voice straining as both her eyes and wings _shine_ a brilliant green, the start of horns pointing from her forehead. Green mist flowing from under her clothes. 

Peering down the vent shaft, Chloe catches the scent of oils and metals, and curses. 

“Bacchus- you’re going to get hurt!” She screams, trying to catch the dogs attention and flashing down the corridor.

Snatching up a thin, colorful, rug, Chloe glides along her ceiling and walls, bouncing off one of her covered mis-hung mirrors and launching herself foreword and into the most _dangerous room in the house for a dog!_

Despite the tall stands of armor and walls filled with twisted swords and sharpened staffs, Bacchus eagerly jumps behind one to the other, thankfully lacking the sword from before but now energetic and jumping from spot to spot. Swallowing, Chloe quickly takes in the room before honing in on the giant pup. 

“Bacc… c’mere boy..” She whispers, the bone in her hands enforcing and growing sharp, even more as the whine of the stands grew. _They’re going to fall, and if you aren’t careful, they’re going to kill your dog, Chloe!_

“Bacc~y! Come, boy! C’mere!” She coos softly, hiding the rug behind her. Bacchus’s tail wags, fast too, slapping the tall stands furiously, but lacking the sword- which is.. better, but not by much. Most already unsteady and threatening to fall, so much so that she kept her wings high up and blocking herself from the wardrobe sized cases that were bound to collapse. _Renovate this place to be dog-safe since they’re all idiots._ She growls, adding it to the list and keeping her focus directed on Bacchus. Who keeps wagging, completely oblivious to what’s happening around him. 

“Baaacchus…! Come! Come boy, come to mommy!!”

He barks, dropping to his chest to play. 

The creak of the nearest stand to Bacchus crescendos into a shrieking whine. 

**_”BACCHUS!”_** Without a further moment of hesitation, Chloe launches herself at the dog, the rug covering the jumping mass as she moves over them both. Twisting her head at the last minute to see one of the sturdy cases falling down on her, rolls of daggers and knives slipping out, _blade first._

**”Shit.”**

Bacchus yelps and whimpers, trapped beneath the rug- a special magic infused rug Chloe got from scamming a dumb pawn shop owner- and the loud clatter of swords and armor collapsing onto Chloe herself. 

Who could have been better, considering she needed to grit her teeth in order to keep herself from falling as well (not that it would do much, the rug was as stiff as steel and acting as a perfect shelter for Bacchus, and it would stay that way until all the pressure is removed.)

It still hurt. Blood began to drip from her wings, sweeping into her clothes and into the rug, and for a moment, Chloe has no possible idea what she can do to fix any of this while shish-kebabbed by several different daggers and blades, a few of which now protruding from her stomach. 

“Jesus.. Christ!” She whimpers, fangs beginning to protrude from the scents surrounding her, **”HEY SIRI!!”** She screams, hoping to god (wherever she was!) that her phone stayed in her pocket.

_”What can I help you with, Galaxy Bat?”_

“C-call… K-“

_”Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”_

**”CALL MONS- KLUB!”**

_”Calling…”_

Chloe lets out a sigh of frustration as the phone rings, trying to both stretch her wings and keep them as still as possible- letting more blades slice and slide deeper. She bites her tongue to not cry.

_”Duet speaking, how may I be of service?” _A familiar voice speaks through her pocket.

“Fuck- I didn’t want you!_ Gahh.. fine,_ Duet, i’m stuck in a pickle, can you and the others come over here and help me?”

_”Oh? What occurre-“_

“I have seven blades sticking out of my chest, just get here and help me.”

_”On it, I’ll pick up the others on my way.” _They hang up, leaving both her and Bacchus in silence and whimpering.

Chloe lets out a deep, angry sigh, “Thanks.”


	5. Muffled Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis finally realized that he...   
was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!! Blood, corpses, Lewis sees his own body!! YIKES!

_Lewis._

There’s nothing but darkness, mind for a few spots of light that seemed to pour in from some place, bathing the jagged rocks with a green hue. 

He blinks slowly, not even processing the action, nor the fact that he was on his feet. 

_Strange. Didn’t he roll out of bed?_

_What else could explain his racing heart, or the ache in his stomach._

He fell. That much was clear. 

But this isn’t his room, this isn’t the cave. 

Lewis doesn’t recognize this place.

He stares a few moments longer, gaze drifting from the moving shadows- surely formed from his own mind. 

_Even more peculiar, _

He fell, from somewhere. 

But he has absolutely no recollection of _when._

Or why. 

Did he have a nightmare…? 

Maybe he should investigate that first. 

_Even more peculiar,_ was that Lewis didn’t even notice he was holding something. Not until he shifted his head, and his eyes glance across his own his arm - _why was his clothing ripped..?_ \- and to his hand. The fingers curled around something. 

Whatever it was, he couldn’t feel it.

If he did, then he simply didn’t notice it. 

_It felt empty. _

_Like nothingness surrounded him everywhere._

Lewis’s fingers twitch, and with it, a flicker of a glow shines under his skin, quickly spreading up his arms and shoulder, along with an intense, buzzing- _burning_ sensation. 

And just like that, Lewis was awake.

Feeling comes back to him in an instant, slowly warming his skin, and then bursting all throughout him, warming his chest and his stomach, his legs and face. And with it came feeling. His clothes are stiff and scratchy, and his skin feels sticky- as if he had showered in weeks. 

Lewis grimaces, choking on the stank of his own breath. His brain is heavy, it burns, and yet he still shakes his head, forcing his mind to pay attention to the rest of himself. 

He felt stiff. Hungry. 

_Angry._

_Why anger?_

The thoughts echo in his scalp, echo through the space. But even though he had no idea what the cause was, his limbs shook, teeth grit, hes filled with a _painful_ wave that makes it hard for him to even _move._

_”You were with others- friends,“_ He reminds himself, failing to notice the inconsistency of his breathless voice, instead, turning up his head to the green hues, he calls, ”…Guys? Wh-… where are you?“

Lewis’s lifts his gaze upon the green edges. Each one seemingly glowing, shining with a brilliant edge.

Something tickles his nose. Scrunching his face with disgust, Lewis sniffs the air, unable to distinguish what the scent was. It’s… pungent. Similar to rotting food, with a trace of something strong and even more metallic. 

He could hear a _drip._ Somewhere. 

But nothing else, in fact, there’s an unusual dampness to the air, and yet he couldn’t make out rushing water, or the trickle of a creak. 

So where was the dripping..?

Feeling around the… whatever he was touching, Lewis started forward. But another set of questions simply bloom in his mind.

Each step his tool felt unnatural, as if he was stepping on a soft material he could easily sink into, like he was walking on air. 

He couldn’t see his feet, but the second option was out of the question. Walking on air was simply ridiculous! And didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

So the thought of what the _former_ was a tad more worrying. 

Plush carpet wouldn’t be in the middle of a dank cave (assuming, that is), nor a comforter. 

“Stop thinking like that,” Lewis interrupts, sighing roughly, reminding himself, “Its probably mud.” 

_It didn’t feel wet. But it’s the only option that makes sense._

Had to be. 

It had to.

“Guys!” He tries again, taking another step- and this time feeling cool ground beneath his foot. Much steadier too, but he didn’t spend too much time celebrating. 

A shiver courses up his spine. 

And a tap. 

Jolting, Lewis twists around, arm swinging out to hopefully catch someone’s hand- _Vivi, most likely with how she loved to spook them._

It wasn’t. His hand phased right through them. 

A small, faintly glowing orb. It’s white and translucent. Emitting just enough light for Lewis to see indications of stone behind it. 

A ghost. A scared one at that. 

Blinking rapidly, Lewis sucks in his breath, contemplating how dangerous this tiny ball of energy may be. 

“Hello..” He whispers, stiff fingers stretching out to the curled form. With a flutter of noise it threatens it recoils. “My mistake. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” The small form returns, and upon closer inspection (and his ability to properly see returning) Lewis notices they smallest hints of a facial expression.

It’s… sad.

“Are you alone?”

The small spirit lifts its tiny head, and Lewis’s eyes drift from its glowing yellow eyes to the dull, near grey yellowed heart directly under its head. Lewis purses his lips and reaches his hand out again, smiling a tad bit and holding his palm outs hoping it would trust him a little bit more. 

And much to his surprise, it does. With a gentle, echoing purr noise, the ghost nuzzles against his palm.

“Aw, are you scared, little one?” Lewis chuckles fondly, appreciating such a cute distraction in this.. dreadful atmosphere, which grew so heavy it sank on him like a wet rug. Giving him all the more reason to scratch its chin, hoping to incite another purr. It Leans into the pets for a small moment, until it glides it’s form across his arm, and it’s translucent body shifted from white to pink, which glowed brilliantly. Eyes widening, Lewis was mesmerized. It turned the same color his body had just moments before. It clings to his wrist, with small hubby arms wrapping around his biceps- and unintentionally bringing Lewis’s attention to his tattered clothes. 

“Are you trapped here too?” He asks the small creature, patting its head more, “My friends and I got separated, but for now, let’s stay together, okay?”

The small spirit looks up at him, before miserably sighing and flopping against his arm again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lewis sighs. 

And for that one moment, he’s content.

**”Oh, there you are Lewis. I was wondering when you’d finally decide to wake up.”**

Lewis’s eyes shoot wide, turning around faster than he meant to- he nearly trips- and because of the jolt he doesn’t notice the way his new companion stiffens. 

“Arthur-? Is that you?”

The dim light from before is back, now shining brighter than before. Just barely enough to make the outline of _more_ stalagmites noticeable, and Arthur in the mix of it. 

Lewis almost runs straight to him. But something stops him. Something indescribable. But … he can’t go near him. 

Why that was is beyond him currently.

Maybe it’s the way Arthur said that, or the paranoia of the cavern getting to him, but something felt so.. _wrong._ Like Lewis was on trial for a crime he didn’t remember. 

Arthur’s too far away to tell the expression of, the darkness not providing much else to go on. 

Perhaps it’s just his imagination. But that doesn’t feel like Arthur. Not in any sense. _Maybe they were kidnapped? This one trying to lure him away from the others._

They tilt their head, eyes boring into Lewis uncomfortably, stepping from side to side in an odd saunter. Something so _unlike_ Arthur, it screamed danger. 

He takes a step back. 

**”Where ya’ going, buddy? It’s too dark to run, you know.”**

The hairs on Lewis’s neck stands. 

**”I won’t hurt ya’, _not too bad _at least. We both know I can’t do much more harm to you physically.”** His stomach churns at the sing in his voice. Mimicking Arthur almost perfectly.

That is definitely not Arthur. 

He’s in big trouble. 

Frowning tightly, Lewis glares. 

“Who are you? What have you done with my friends.” 

It throws its head back, laughing, **”I think they ran. Took off. Ain’t it sad? They couldn’t even take the time to see if you were gone.”**

“Excuse me?” Lewis growls, reaching up for the spirit, holding a protective stance, “They wouldn’t leave me.”

**”And I bet they’d never kill you.”**

_His head feels like it’s been dunked under water._ Lewis’s chest rags. 

He takes his silence as an answer, and with a sick chuckle, he goes on, slipping closer, **”Sorry, did I hit a sore subject? I was only playing~”**

“Who are you?” Lewis says, slow and steady, breathing through his nose. 

**”Who am I? Well, I suppose that’s up to you to decide!”**

And in the blink of an eye, Arthur’s face is far too close and lit up by nothing but green. A large, ghastly grin stretched over his face like his lips had been carved into his cheeks. The ghost on his arm shrieks and zips behind Lewis’s back.

Something _tight_ rings his neck. Breath catching. The pain shooting. Lewis’s mind stalls for a response and instead he tries to squirm away. 

He can’t. 

His entire body is paralyzed. 

**”Oho~ would you look at that! Turns out I _can _still hurt you!”** It laughs, the gleeful expression he had seen many times before now appearing nothing short of sadistic.

Something’s burning, encasing his bones and bursting through the tissue of muscle, Lewis trembles. 

He could have easily grabbed away Arthur’s hand- _or whatever_ it could have been. He didn’t care. The only thing he paid mind to was the dreadful expression coating Arthur’s eyes. 

Squinting, Arthur hums a small chuckle, and the tightness around Lewis’s neck doubles. Whisps of black fog rise up before his chin. Unable to tear his eyes away. 

**"Oh c'mon now, _surely you’re stronger than that!”_** Arthur teases, **“You can very easily pin me down, even when I did have the upper hand! So unless im wrong, be a dear and help prove my point.”**

His fingers grip, tremble and shake, and yet he still couldn’t move. 

The Arthur mimicks face falls, scrunching up just as fast. 

**“Hmmm… If my memory serves me right, you’re a pacifist, am I correct? You’d never raise your hand against anyone? Is that right?”**

Lewis doesn’t respond. _Growing mad. _

**“Ooh~ Thats right! You _do_ have the capabilities in getting pissed, right? In fact-”** Arthur lifts his hand, his short fingers have now become elongated, with darkened nails so long they resembled needles. 

A piercing, horrible scratch digs deep into his cranium. He wishes he could scream. 

**“Aha! You have anger issues~ you don’t like being disrespected! Nor having your friends be in danger. How _sweet.”_** Arthur sings, teeth rotted and disgusting, resembling stones. 

Their face goes serious, and with a small whisper, they say- **“How would you feel If I told you, one of your best friends hated you?”**

_It burns, even more so now. How dare he? Who is this person to twist knots in his head- make him turn on his friends!_

The grip loosened, Lewis coughs and gasps for air, not realizing just how much his lungs burned and ached for that comfort. 

**“Don’t believe me?”**

_“N- no! Of course n-”_ Lewis chokes on the raw rip in his throat, _“They woul-n’t! You-”_

The mimik spins Lewis roughly by his head, forcing the rest of him to go with it. 

A beam of light casted from above- a hole high up. 

A landing. 

**“Just look~”**

Lewis’s head snaps up even if he didn’t want it to, his stomach dropping. 

The light shines down on himself. 

His bloodied, broken self. Impaled on a stalagmite so much that his ribs had popped out and opened like a claw. 

_He cant breath, but not because of the mimic holding his throat._

But just behind him, the figure resembling his friend jerks and twists in front of him, once again in his face with a smile splitting his face in half. **“Frightening ain’t it! Who knew he had it in him.”** They say, all Lewis can do it stare. Switching between the corpse- _with real blood dripping from it_ \- and the mimic. A sense of familiarity striking Lewis in a way that’s all too horrifying. 

Blossoming pain _erupts_ in his back, spreading far too quickly for him to process. His knees buckle. 

He doesn’t fall. 

The spirit behind him whimpers, and zips in front of Lewis’s face. Small, beady tears rolling down its face as it tried to wave away the image. 

**“Of course, you know it was me, right?”**

_He was simply sitting there, and then in the next moment, he wasn’t._

**“Maybe you should look a bit closer, I think you’ll find something. Grab it, _before I do.”_**

With Arthur’s distorted voice fading, the mimic flashes out of his sight.

Lewis gets closer. He isn’t walking. 

He hears the drips again. 

He wants to cry. 

His anger- for a single moment- is muted, hushed away by the agony deeply settling in his chest. 

“It can’t.. be…” Lewis didn’t notice the echo in his voice, but the startling realization doesn’t hold a candle to the fear and sorrow this grotesque scene paints.

He doesn’t stop, until he is staring directly up at the battered body that- _that was his._

Is it real..? It’s far too high for him to reach. 

Prove the mimic wrong, prove himself wrong. 

It had to be a dol-

_Clink_

Lewis freezes, the chime drawing his attention to his feet. He didn’t notice how _high up_ he was at first, but he’s not touching the floor anymore, he’s floating. Beneath him, was a faintly beating, faintly glowing object. 

It’s a locket. _His_ locket specifically. Inside has two pictures, one with Vivi, one with Arthur. 

Lewis’s breath catches in his throat. The spirit dives down for it, unearthing it from the mud- _from a puddle of his own blood _and presenting it to him. Lewis’s hands are far too shaky, but he holds out a trembling hand and lets the ball set it gingerly in his grasp. 

It feels like nothing. Pressing his thumb to the bloody surface, he tried to ignore how his eyes gleam in the reflection. 

It cracks open. 

Showing him exactly what he expected.

Two pictures, one with Vivi, one with Arthur. 

Arthurs picture, was drenched in blood. Staining it entirely. 

_The anger is back. Crescendoing into an ugly, twisted mess of heat._

His grip tightens, the edges of the locket digging into his fingers. His veins popping. Teeth grit.

_“Arthur..”_

**That’s right, he didn’t just fall. He didn’t trip. Didn’t stumble.**

**He was pushed. Wasn’t he?**

That nasty heat spirals, pinpricks speckling his body, a glow emitting. 

Before his entire body erupts. 

Fire cycloning around him, enveloping his arms, legs, his face and body all in one swoop. Red hot anger personified in a mass of explosion and pain. The shadows stretch threatening throughout the cave. 

The spirit shoots away from him, diving behind a stalagmite and pressing its small hands to its ears. As if curling up will block them from the screams echoing against every surface. Louder and louder. 

So thunderous the stalactites shook and the cavern begins to crumble.

So deafening.

Not even Lewis could notice how his locke- _anchor_ dies in its color, and a spiderwebbed crack splintering across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be honest I do have a incomplete part two to this, if you guys would be interested ^^


	6. Laced Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Vivi explore a mysterious mansion, and have an unfortunate meeting with the new owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Attempted drugging

“Are you ready to go in?” Vivi whispers, hunched over and peering into the locked room through its keyhole, “It… looks like a table?”

Arthur blinks quizzically at her, and glanced back down to Mystery, “Uh.. Vi’ the door is locked, how are we going to get it.”

“The same way we always do!” Vivi announces, whisking him over by his wrists, “You pick the lock.”

“….” Arthur slowly turns to glare at her, “and this was your grand master plan? To have me do it?”

“Yep!”

Arthur exasperatedly sighs and sinks to his knees, pulling out a thin metal band and jamming it into the lock. Whilst Vivi eagerly leans over his shoulder. Watching him with the biggest grin on her face. _Its so cool! Why won’t he teach me how to do this-?_ It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to pick locks, just that Arthur was much better. 

Mystery sniffs at the crack under the door again, attempting to smell out the peculiar scents swarming the room. _Chicken, beef, pork, a variety of spice and cheeses, punch and wines.. and something else._ Mystery snuffs and glares at the door, scratching against it anxiously. Instead of the door opening (an unlikely scenario but Mystery was hopeful nonetheless) it remained still, but Vivi’s fingers quickly bury themselves in his fur in a gentle pet. 

“I bet you smell that too, huh boy?” Vivi glances over to Arthur, “Do you think whatever spirit here will let us stay the night?” 

Arthur pauses mid fumble and looks back at her, “Sure, if you wanna get murdered. If you do though, just know I’m going to be in the van ready to leave.” 

“Pshh, how sweet of you.”

“Har har.” 

The door clicks, and the twin doors slowly creak to an open. 

“… I .. didn’t do that.”

Arthur stares into the room, unsure hands quickly retracting to his chest and he stands up in an instant, allowing Vivi to squeeze past him, Mystery pushing past him into the hall. 

A long table had been set out, on either side was a single, extravagant chair and between all of it was platters of cakes and delicacies of many kinds. Plates made of meats and cheese lining the center. 

“Jeez, talk about overkill.” Arthur mumbles, stepping next to his two companions and shoving his fists in his pockets. Although, he didn’t need to glance over to see Vivi had stars glimmering in her eyes. 

“Vi’..” 

She barely took a step, “What? It’s a whole banquet! I was just going to see if it was real.” She <strike>whines</strike> defends, and Arthur and mystery both held back their snort. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure of it. Last time we went anywhere, you raided their fridge.”

“There wasn’t any inhabitants.”

“And you dove head first into rotting food.”

Vivi slumps and crosses her arms, a small pout on her lips as she sets further into the room. 

Making sure to get a small swipe of the frosting on one of the miniature cakes.

Arthur can only sigh, before setting out to inspect himself. 

Mystery, on the other hand, hadn’t budged. A scent tickling his nose and leaving him trapped in his spot. 

It’s so familiar, yet with just a twinge of distortment.

Only spurred to action when he noticed Vivi Indeed grabbing small bites off every silver platter when she thought no one was looking. Mystery lets out a human- like gasp and bolts over to her, leaping onto the table and whining. 

Vivi freezes, her shocked expression melting into a grin, “Aww, did you want some too?” She picks out a small, boneless piece of chicken and holds it up to Mystery, allowing him to sniff at it. Only for Mystery to physically gag and attempt to smack it out of her hand. 

“Mystery!” She scoops him up, bopping his nose a tad hard, her on form of punishment, “you can’t just hop onto the table and then knock everything off! It’s not nice.” 

Mystery huffs, twisting his head to look for Arthur, relieved to see he was still inspecting the food and the walls and everything here. 

It doesn’t feel safe. 

And on cue, the twin doors they came in from _slam shut._

Both Arthur and Vivi whip around, a jolt of fear ripping through both of them, eyes wide and startled. 

“Oh…. shit,” Arthur whispers, urgency filling his voice as he rushes over to the door, shaking the doorknobs and whining, _”Fuck!_ It’s locked.”

“Aw great!” Vivi groans, setting Mystery down and rushing to his side, “want me to break it down-?”

“You May have to..”

Unbeknownst to those two, someone else decided to join them. 

Mystery caught them immediately, a growl rumbling through his chest as he stalks toward the plum of smoke, focused on the large, rising figure.

_Lewis._

**”Welcome! To my humble abode!”**

Vivi was over Arthurs shoulder, watching him try and dismantle the lock. Until the booming voice fills the room. A shudder zips down her spine and she bolts up straight, whipping back to see the towering figure rapidly approaching. 

Or- would have been approaching, if not for Mystery.

Mystery’s teeth bared against the spirit, ears flat against his head and a growl growing louder. Glaring up at Lewis with an animosity reserved for only the most fierce spirits. Much to Lewis’s clear surprise. 

He seemingly didn’t take into account that Mystery was apart of the group as well. Clearly puzzled, Lewis glances from Mystery to his targets, and he clenches his fists. 

**”Aww, how cute. I must say, your dog is a lovely one. Mind if I pet him?”** Lewis asks Vivi, and she frowns.

Vivi slowly creeps forward, shielding Mystery from the enormous figure, whispering to Arthur, “I’m going to handle this, Artie.. Get us out." 

_"On it, on it just do it-!" _Arthur mumbles anxiously, his movements horribly slowed by the anxiety racing through his fingers, as if his hands purposefully wanted him to fail.

Lewis, simply smiles down at them, crouching down and holding out his hand to Mystery, inviting him to sniff his fingers. 

Mystery didn’t let up, barking angrily at his _former_ friend. 

He could smell the disgusting stench of hatred waft off him, the scent of iron fleeting off his clothes. There’s a blood thirty intent in his eyes. 

When did he rise again? Why did Mystery fail to notice-? 

Of course, it _was_ his fault that he didn’t hunt down that cave soon enough. A pang of regret stings in Mystery’s chest, and the fleeting thoughts of how this encounter may have been prevented flashes in Mystery’s mind. 

Vivi is talking, Lewis is insisting something. Asking them both to sit and eat, take a rest before they go on their travels. 

Mystery barks. 

**"Or.. If you’d rather be _difficult,”_ **Lewis’s voice shifts, growling with a voice dipped in bitter rage. Vivi freezes, and Lewis rises to his full height, a menacing glare directed at the three, before he lifts his hand, and snaps his fingers. 

Upon that silent command, a bronze amulet appears in his clutched palm, several ghastly spirits poke their heads out from around him. Before shooting out and wrapping around Vivi’s arms, yanking her forward and surrounding her body. 

_“ARTHU-" _His voice fades rapidly, eyes rolling into her skull. _A trauma induced breakdown caused by Lewis’s overwhelming presence._ Mystery launches himself at Lewis, claws bared. 

But the form vanishes before he could touch him. 

Lewis reforms just behind him, and without warning, Mystery’s limbs are clamped together, usable to move or change in size.

_No-!_ Mystery panickedly thinks. Vision falling black.


	7. Hallucination- Cryptid au part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Yukino- Kingsmen has some questions about the Cryptid man speaking to him

_I gotta be hallucinating. That can’t be real. Why am on the roof. When did I get on the roof? Did this man for real just carry me onto a roof? Why does it sound like footsteps? What the fuck._

The enormously large cryptid stares at him expectantly, leaning a tad forward as they tilt their head, **“Mr. Yukino- Kingsmen?” **

Arthurs mind is spinning, and he blinks slowly, ears ringing and mixing with the terrifying noise of _footsteps _all around him. Sounding closer to running. _Is someone chasing them-? No, it sounds like it’s coming from everywhere._ “Ye-yeah?” 

“Are… you okay?” 

“No, not particularly. What the heck just happened?” 

The cryptid frowns, it’s glowing eyes shrinking behind its skull- mask? Is that a mask? It clearly had a face so maybe it was just a dude- _No because how do you explain that cage thing?_ **”My dearest apologize, sir,”** The cryptids voice is thick, similar to syrup, **”I- I panicked, and in order to make sure the Amanita didn’t get you, I… placed you in my chest cavity.”** They explain, parting their feathery cloak to reveal a second coat, and then the cage. The black skin he remembered clung to each of the bars, and was entirely translucent, and within the depth of the cage- belly- oven-? Is a large, glowing and rapidly racing heart. Impossibly big too, like a whole skull. 

It’s beat intensifies, and for a quick moment Arthur understood that feeling perfectly, as his heart was pounding against his ribcage. Except before Arthur could get a better look at it, the cryptid covers it swiftly.

“That’s… your heart?” 

They glance down, frowning, and carefully they shield their chest, **”Yes. It is,”** They sigh, **”My apologies for the loud noise… I have.. anxiety, around others.”** They admit, shuffling back a small bit, **”I’ve been told my heart can be… quite loud.”**

That’s for damn sure. Arthur hums softly, pressing his palms to the gravelly surface and pushing himself up. A shudder running up his limbs, and a sudden desire smacks into him. 

_He really wants to hug. Bad. Like, really bad._ Arthur grits his teeth, arms feeling so empty and desolate, his mind shifting to focus solely on Vivi. _God did he miss her..!_ A pained whine rises in his throat, noticing a new and awful ache in his stomach. _He missed dinner, didn’t he? Oh god, Vivi’s going to be pissed with him! _She said she was preparing some of that Curry he liked tonight. And here he was! On top of a roof! 

Arthur twists his head around, staring at the tall figure. The aches and pain only increasing. 

“Hey.. uh- do you think….” His voice cracks, falling into nothing, and he sighs, “First- what’s your name? I- I heard it was… Lewis?” 

_Honestly the heart explains he running that everyone reported around that lamppost._

**”Hm, I mean.. Yes! I prefer that name, but I earned the name Lowos.”**

“Lowos..? Why?”

Lowos points at his skull- mask- face thing, **”Apparently this looks like an emoji.”**

…

He wasn’t wrong. 


	8. Bleeding Out- Time Demon Au (End) Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped as hostages in a place unlike any other,   
the trio desperately tries to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is TECHNICALLY the end SOOOO- Uh! Enjoy!!  
TRIGGER WARNING!! Gun violence, Blood, shooting

Lewis had no idea how long they been trapped there. Trapped in a single building lacking power and dwindling on the food it had stored away. 

Two dozen people were present with him the day they were locked in- forced to stay in by an unbreakable barrier. 

_Who knows how many were left._ Lewis sighs, rubbing his eye stiffly and glancing down to the two forms beside him. 

Vivi, a woman seeking out knowledge on the paranormal happenings around tempo, an investigator. She had a sharp eye… the second weapons were introduced, she quickly took the reigns in teaching Lewis how to properly wield one.

Arthur… a young mechanic he probably wouldn’t have seen before if not for this situation. One of the firsts to be changed by the disease spread through the walls. Whatever it was, _going feral_ as they dubbed it, it seemed to be infectious. That… didn’t matter too much to them. 

Lewis hears a distant noise, and he looks to the door. Honing his ears to listen for the possibility of someone coming close. All the while he reaches for both Vivi and Arthur to wake them up. 

The sound fades, and the race in Lewis’s heart finally slows. 

_Gunshots_ blast out, in a rapid stream that may have meant anything. Nothing safe, that was for sure. 

Arthur jolts awake, sitting up urgently and rapidly taking in the room, seeing nothing but the three of them. Slowly, Vivi blinks awake.

“What happened? Is someone after us-“ His breath hitches, Lewis’s hand resting on his shoulder and massaging it gently. 

“I’m not sure, but they sound close.” 

“God _dammit.”_ Vivi grumbles, pushing against the floor and standing, stretching a small bit before she glances over at him, “I’ll barricade the door. Lewis, can you look into the closet to see if there’s a … broom-? Or something.” 

He nods, pushing himself up quickly and making his way through the darkness to the closet. 

His hand barely grazed the handle, before the sound of intense knocking raptures his ears. He spins around. 

Vivi glares at the door in suspicion, refusing to get near it, not with the heavy torrent of fists banging against it. 

Not saying anything, she shoots a look over her shoulder to the two, a quick warning to _get up._

Without thinking, Lewis scoops Arthur up, remaining silent the entire time, mind for the smallest whisper; _“Sorry, we can rest more soon.” _

Arthur nods, the bags under his eyes proving that he didn’t believe Lewis for a second, and he stretches himself. Reaching into his pocket, Arthur brings out his pistol. No bullets ready. 

“LET US IN!” A voice screams, a heavy blow done to the door- near the doorknob, “WE WONT BE FREE! NOT UNLESS WE-“ they cut themselves off, or- someone else does. 

Several bullets are shot.

Vivi can’t help but cringe. 

Then something else happens. 

The door knob twists, someone is playing with it. 

And then- 

_“They’re unscrewing the door knob..!” _Arthur reports, able to recognize the sound, _”They’re gonna get in. We need to hide.”_

Vivi backs cautiously from the door, _”I know. I know we just-“_

The door_ explodes,_ wood chips flying everywhere. The blast ringing in their ears. The barrel of a gun- a shot gun- pokes through the enormous hole. The man holding it, with disheveled hair and noticeable scratches to his face spots Arthur, and his grimace intensifies. 

“Oh there you are, you little_ bitch.”_ Arthur flinches, unsure and confused.

_”Did I attack hi-“_

“You sure did!” The man hollers, gun raised and in one fast flash of intense light, Arthur is sent back. A spray of blood painting the wall, chunks of his flesh hitting the floor. 

Lewis’s heart drops, diving for him, and quickly figuring where he was shot. 

His left shoulder. His arm now barely dangling from the remains of tearing muscle. 

Face blank, Arthur’s legs shake and tremble, eyes barely floating from the empty space in the door - Where Vivi had thrown it open, grabbing at the man and wrestling him to the floor - to his own arm. 

Lewis’s chest tightens, and he twists Arthurs head to face him instead, “Look at me, look at me, Arthur. This is going to hurt very much but I need you to hold on for me.” 

Arthur is barely paying attention. The shock completely set in. 

Lewis swivels his head back, eyes settling on the door frame and seeing _nothing. _

_Where did Vivi go?!_

Swallowing back his anxiety, Lewis forces himself back to Arthur, figuring Vivi is rushing to find where the guy went.

Sucking in his breath, Lewis gingerly - and urgently - squeezes his hands under Arthur and heaves him into his arms. Arthurs arm dangles loosely, and Lewis quickly attempts to grab it and place it over Arthurs chest- but when he grabs it, Arthur shrieks. Thrashing in his arms, struggling against him and nearly making Lewis drop him.

Arthur barely stifles a yell, and another rain of noise pierces their ears. Something so distinct yet foreign it made Lewis want to cower and collapse. Like glass shattering but in the form of a train racing past him, and it echos all over. Arthur whines, a stream of blood seeping into his clothes and dripping onto the floor. 

_Its not safe here right now.. we have to go! _

Lewis races down the hall, holding Arthur close to his chest, tightly holding his shoulder toward them and praying the pressure would help in anyway. 

Except, crumbles of concrete fell, the walls starting to splinter and crack, and in horror, Lewis watches it cave in on one side, threatening to continue until they were crushed. Unless, they turn back.

Lewis grits his teeth anxiously, looking from the caving walls to Arthur. And he spins on his heel, rushing back to the room they were in before, where he could hide Arthur from anyone else, and properly wrap his shoulder. 

Lewis kicks the door open and slides in. Resting Arthur ok his back, Lewis locks the door (as futile as that was) and switches his attention to his shirt, ripping a long chunk of his shirt and falling to his knees. 

“L-Lewis..! Lewis it hurts-“

“I know.. I know sweetheart.” Lewis whispers, trying to keep himself from looking directly at the pulsating wound. 

“Here, I’m going to wrap it and..” 

Arthur passed out, eyes wide and mouth hung open. And Lewis doesn’t know if he should be relieved or not. Pressing his palm against Arthur’s chest, he sighs in relief and got to work wrapped his arm to his side. 

“We’ll get out of here soon, sweetheart. I promise..!” Lewis whispers, eyes blurring and stinging, Arthur doesn’t respond and sudden thoughts strikes him. 

Arthur could die. He could die and Vivi is gone! 

“Arthur- Arthur please stay with me.” He says softly, unsure of what he’s saying. Feeling for his heartbeat, feeling it steadily fade. 

“No..!” He gasps, the ache in his chest getting out of control, spiraling into despair, “please! Please don’t die.. I need y-“ 

Bright, piercing lights flood the room, blinding Lewis. He squints through his tears, the sudden intensity far too much for him to see through. 

_What is that- _

“Hands up!” An unfamiliar voice shouts, and Lewis’s shoulders tense. He doesn’t respond immediately, but he slowly turns his head, making out a man in blue, surprisingly clean cut. Someone who hasn’t been here as long as they have. 

“Hands, up.” The man- officer repeats, and Lewis swallows, rising to his feet and doing as he said, but keeping his eyes on Arthur. 

“H-he…. sir- my friend is hurt.” Lewis starts, babbling, “He needs help- sir-!”

“That’s enough, sir.” The police officer says, lowering the gun a tad bit, eyes drifting to the floor where Arthur was, “What happened to him?”

“He got shot. I was trying to stop the bleeding but the walls started to fall-“

The police officer nods. 

It happens too quickly. Someone comes in with a stretcher, Arthur is lifted up and pushed out on it. 

Someone else comes in to talk to him, but Lewis doesn’t hear them. He’s escorted out. 

_What…. happened.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like more of the Time Demon au, please let me know ^^


	9. Infection - Time demon au (End) part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hospital gown, Lewis isnt sure how to respond to any of the doctors around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! cannibalism... :/ Insanity (kinda), sickness, vomiting, Mentions of violence, interrogation

“What is your name?”

“Lewis pepper.”

“Do you have family in Texas?”

“Yes, sisters and parents, we own a restaurant in tempo.” 

“Can you recall their phone numbers.”

“… I can’t.” 

Lewis sits on the observation table, eyes switching from the doctor and the second observer, before landing on the doctor again. 

His entire body seems to be wrapped under the paper like sheet of a hospital gown, far too short to cover himself adequately, so his hands were covering his delicates. 

That didn’t particularly matter, what mattered was that his eyes were burning. 

These lights were far too bright. 

The physical examination went… alright.. Lewis didn’t want them to touch them, but he couldn’t resist them. 

They were promising him that after that, he could go and see the other survivors. 

They didn’t say whether Arthur or Vivi survived, but he wants to hope they did. 

They had to. 

“Lewis, other patients report that they’ve been in the building for an extended period. how long would you say you were trapped in there?”

Lewis doesn’t want to think about that place. 

“… I don’t know, my watch stopped working at the beginning. But, a long time.”

“Okay…” the doctor frowns, biting her lip, “did it feel like a week, a month, a year?”

“… a year, definitely a year.”

The observer writes something on their clipboard, data, Lewis figures.

The doctor hums, and nods. 

“You seem to have bonded with two other people, do you remember their names?”

Lewis shifts, leaning forward, the hair shading his eyes, “Yes. Vivi was an investigator, with blue hair and she had - she was a really good leader. The other one, Arthur, we found him later on. He’s a mechanic, has anxiety, he was really … really nice.” lewis faintly recalls how he offered to be bait, whenever he wasn’t… 

Mind dulling, his memory fuzzes. 

The doctor nods, the observer scribbles.

“Arthur…. out of the people you’ve mentioned, yourself included, he has the strongest amount of a bacteria. This bacteria led to episodes of temporary insanity, a zombie like state. Is this true?”

Lewis nods, and he reaches for his arm. Arthur bit him once during one of those episodes. 

“We called it _going feral.”_ He explains.

“I see. Are you aware that being in such close contact led to you and Vivi both contracting this… feral-ness?”

They both had episodes. At times. 

“Yes.”

“Do you have any suspicion how he contracted it?”

Lewis swallows, retracting, eyes glued to the small dips of the wall. 

“Yes… something- whatever trapped us in there.. it wanted us to kill each other. When no one did at first.. it brought guns. Then… I- I’m sorry, it’s hard to think of..”

The doctor looks to the observer, and back to him, Lewis can’t read her expression. “That’s alright Lewis, would you like to take a break?”

“…. May I see the others if we do?”

The doctor frowns and shakes her head, “Unfortunately, for right now we need to keep you all quarantined. Until we can see exactly what we can do to ensure your safety, as well as the general populous.”

Eyes stinging, Lewis shuffles back, nodding, “May we continue then?”

“Of course. Take your time Lewis, we have all day.”

Lewis swallows, and then keeps going, “We.. we think that it poisoned the water. We needed to boil water and… look for scraps to eat. Cooked anything we could thoroughly.”

The doctor blinks slowly and then asks, “By any chance, did you need to consume human flesh?”

“Once…” Lewis braces himself, memory replaying and in seconds he feels sick to his stomach. Lewis grits his teeth, gagging, “I- I need-“

“Grab a trash can, _quick.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS!   
Is the end of the Whumptobers I have completed!!!  
I hope you all enjoyed! Im looking forward to adding more drabbles ^^


	10. Lance has a Fish Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn't totally sure what he expected when Arthur came into his office  
but not pure unadulterated panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Panic, anxiety, body horror (Arthurs body changing)
> 
> //THIS IS MERMAIDS BTWWWWW

Arthur must have looked as terrified as he felt, because as he stood there, soaking wet from a bucket-above-the door prank gone wrong, Lance was nervously approaching him. Eyebrows knitted together and shoulders hunched, Lance had knocked over his chair from how fast he was moving.

Somehow he missed the bucket and was spared from being drenched without a spare change of clothes. Even if they did _live_ next to the garage, the inconvenience would have been mildly humiliating and would have undoubtedly made the rest of the day worse for the workers. Except having a grumpy uncle and hard shift would have been far better that Arthur's body changing before their very eyes. 

Sections of his neck opened, leading to airways and letting him breath. Skin spreading out and growing for fins- _Legs knitting together beginning to connect the two limbs into one. _

One problem. 

Arthur still had pants. 

Arthur glances at Lance, who now stood just a few meters away. 

"Artie, just breathe... Talk to me-"

"G-gotta go!" Arthur sputters, a few moments too late, the pain of tearing tissue between his thighs grow terrible, even more so as he _leapt_ out of the room and darted to their living space. Running even _faster_ when heavy boots stamp against the hardwood behind him.

_Bathroom, bathroom! Wheres the bathroom-?_ Arthurs mind races unbearably fast. His eyes blur, like he's looking through transparent eyelids, distorting the world around him into a washed out blur. Scraping his fleshed wrist against his cheek, Arthur haphazardly undid his pants, and he bounces on one foot to remove his pants, underwear, shoes and socks- needing to remove everything before he reached the bathroom. 

"Arthur!!" Lance skids across the floor before he follows down the hall, hearing a agonized cry and the water running, "Arthur, god _dammit-_ get back here-!" Arthurs yellow pants were discarded in the hallway. The bathroom door hung ajar, and Lance- usually not the one to infringe on his nephews privacy- swung open the door. "Ar-..." Lance fell quiet, eyes training on Arthurs hunched over form in the bathtub, sitting in a pool of blood, water, and _golden scales._

_"Im sorry, Im sorry..!"_

Lance's eyes drop to the large, connected mass in the water. Instead of thin pale legs, it was replaced with a long, almost _majestic_ appearing appendage, with fins at the end that glimmered, and yet the spines...? Appeared to resemble elongated toes. Webbed and tattered.. torn. 

The elder mechanic looks back up at his nephew, and watches first hand as the poor boy struggles to wipe away snot and tears from his face. Both simultaneously deformed and recognizable that Lance couldn't help but be stunned. With shaky breaths, Lance hesitantly approaches. 

_"Stop- stop...!"_ Arthur's voice echos in his throat, loud and gravely and like he's being drowned, _"I-..! I don't want you to see me like this!"_ The bathwater splashes onto the floor, creating a mess that Lance paid no mind to. Instead, all of his attention- stony faced and firm, had locked onto Arthur, who now scrambled to get away despite a clear inability to move. 

Lance drops to his knees beside the tub, and stares Arthur in the face. 

"What happened, Artie?" He asks, voice softer than usual, sorrowful even.. 

"I-..." Arthur's breath hitches, but his shoulders fall and he begins to sink into the water, "Curse, ...we don't know how to fix it.. not yet."


	11. Arthurs Leisure Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes some time for himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NANOWRIMOS FINALLY OVER AND I FINSIHED IM SCREAMING AHHHH   
Well, time for more prompts!!!

_ You’re really pathetic sometimes.  _ Arthur takes another small sip of the wine in his hand, cringing at the bitter taste covering his tongue that had his entire body shivering as he struggled to swallow, before overriding the taste with another crunchy bite of a pickle. A…. surprising and interesting mix that Arthur still wasn’t sure if he enjoyed or not. But! The vinegar and potent wine taste was doing its job! Such as… getting him drunk and forcing himself to relax is what it’s meant to do.

_ This isn’t working. _ Arthur gripes, setting down both the wine and the pickle- (half tempted to just shove the pickle in the wine itself due to how he never indulged in the expensive substance so much, but Vivi would flay him if he did) and halfheartedly shuffled into the couch cushions again, wrapping the Snuggie tightly around his waist.

Noticing the small commotion and the waft of negative energy, Mystery lifts his head. Arthur didn’t pay him much mind until he was tucked in his cocoon again, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume on the television.

Mystery was staring at the screen. Ears perked and eyes alert in bafflement. Face scrunched, Arthur turns and watches the miracle girls of sailor moon dance across the screen.

“What’s wrong boy?” Arthur’s hand shakes as he hesitates to scratch the puppy behind the ears- only to _flinch_ why? as Mystery suddenly turns back to him. Shooting him a questioning glare.

“What?” Arthur asks, reaching over and taking a second swig of his drink, to try and make sense of how-  _ out of place _ everything was becoming, “we watched this together all the time! Im allowed to watch it from time to… time..” Arthur’s mind stalls, mulling over the words again and again.

_ Great, great great great just FANTASTIC! _ His thoughts flatline all together, switching away from the pastel backgrounds to an all too familiar face. And his mind turns against him.  _ Why should you get to enjoy this, while Lewis is probably being tortured? He’s  _ ** _missing_ ** _ and you’re here, on the couch, while he could be starving and begging for help or freedom or- _

Something wet pulls Arthur from the terrifying scene.

He blinks, and mouth agape, looks to see Mystery, whining softly and standing over him, now bearing a face -too close and too human- of concern.

Arthur doesn’t need to touch his face to know that he’s now crying.


	12. Lewis is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thought of familial connects crosses Lewis's mind, just as he runs into a building referred to The Pepper Paradiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this in october for swift as well! It was a lot of fun lol

Lewis didn’t have a care in the world. Nope. Not one. Not a single _single_ thing that was twisting him up inside and threatening to ruin the _great_ day he was having. 

_If_ that was the case at all.

Foot stamped against the accelerator so intensely that surely the pedal would have snapped seconds before. Instead, tired screech. The behemoth of a machine jolts to life. Fire ablaze. Engine growling with a thirst for blood. Fueled by the years of anguish bubbling to the surface all at once. 

Every petty slight, every _joke_ that even slightly upset him reared it ugly head. 

_Arthur hated you from the very beginning._

The flames blitz. Vision clouded. 

_ Never once did he hold an ounce of honest. _

He’s seeing red. The road painted bloody and black. 

_How could he? Only a selfish bastard could have devised such a plan._

His grip tightens on the wheel, knuckles protruding. 

_Why? Why go through all the trouble? All the years of playing pretend? **Why?!**_

A flare erupts. White light zapping across the night sky- _blinding him._

**”Oh no.”** Lewis barely registers the words before the tires are screeching again.

It takes Lewis less than two minutes to fling back his arm, reflexively blocking his passenger side. Bracing and pushing himself into his seat to avoid flying out the windshield himself. Stomach now completely eviscerated from the intense adrenaline pounding through his heart- anchor, sending his mind spiraling with it. 

**”Oh goodness.. what in blue blazes..?”** Lewis peers over the side of the car- as soon as he physically could- and took note of strange figures now positioned outside of his door. 

_Who...?_

Lewis blinks, staring dully at the figures- there’s a second one now- before twisting his head and taking in the scene beside him. 

A white building, decorated in lovely and vibrant plants and even more vibrant windows. Stained glass that held an impeccable shine. 

_Oh my god. How on- does that mean-?_

Lewis spins his head back to the two figures, fire diminishing. 

Literally, his hair went out in a silent hush, the engine of the truck died and left a cold hunk of gothic metal. 

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god PLEASE be anyone but them-_

What was he feeling..? Shame? Fear..? But why-?

A thin beam shoots up into the front seats, Lewis can’t stop his train of thought spiraling into panic. _He has nowhere to go but out, does he? _

His skull swivels back to see if there was anyone on the other side. Surely enough, there was three individuals. 

_ This is the restaurant- who’s working so late-? _

_ Tap tap _

With a gasp, Lewis’s eyes shot back to the window. A broom stick tapping against the glowing glass. 

Muffled voices surround the outside of the truck, one clearly being, _”Grab the salt and pour a line around it, it should be able to keep it contained.”_

**”Fuck.”**

_That was Mamá- she’s out there..! What on earth have I gotten myself into?_ His fingers itch to grab the door handle, fling it open and greet his parents. _He’s missed them so much!_

Has he? 

Ever since he rose again- 

Have they ever even crossed his mind..?

_No._

_No they have not._

...

He’s in serious trouble. 

Lewis takes a long, shaky breath, and readjusts his tie, brushes back his hair- _should he take on a familiar form? It’s his parents for Christ sake!_

Lewis peers out the window again, despite the faint illumination of the moon barely revealing them, He could feel the bitter annoyance directed at him. 

_They deserve to know._

The fire of his hair lights up the interior of the car, erupting past his face and swallowing his skull whole, evaporating just as quick.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Lewis can’t help the flinch taking hold of his shoulders, now stiff with panic. 

He looks so similar, and yet different in every sense. 

It can’t be real, none of this can be real. 

_You’re dead, and someone you would have died for killed you._

“Any idea what kind it is?” Mr. Pepper whispers haphazardly, flipping rapidly through one of their “cook books” their missing son had given them. 

_In Case of emergencies, if something followed him back home._ Mrs. Pepper faintly recalled, she sighs, and nods. 

“A wraith, by chance, driven by rage and destruction.” She guesses, eyes glaring up into the drivers side of the truck. 

Occasionally, two pinpricks of light ghosted across the glass. Whatever was in there knew that it was being watched. 

“Dear, can you find the section for elemental aspects-?” Mrs. Pepper commanded, watching the last remains of purple fire die down from its engine, leaving a layer of ghastly smoke to rise from it. 

“Mrs-“ Mrs Pepper glances over sharply, accidentally startling the anxious worker ducked under one of the exhaust pipes, a hand grazing over the metal-

_”Don't touch that, Celtic,_ And get out of the circle.”

Celtic whisks their hand back, stumbling over their own feet to dodge the truck altogether.

“Sorry! Sorry-.. uh- I know this may be a bad time but, _uhm!_ may I place an order for more table salt-?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Celtic.”

“Ah! Found it!” Mr. Pepper pops up beside her, holds the book open. 

Just as she began to read over it- a click and burst of air snatches their attention to the truck again. 

The door opened.

Plumes of pink, glittering smoke seeps out of the cracked door. Revealing a black boot stepping down, leading to the rest of the spirit. 

A tall, abnormally large person slinks out. Ironically, their shoulders kept together and head low. Large hair covering their eyes and face. Dressed in a suit and lined with stark white ribs. Over its chest, A large, beating amulet sparks gold.

A silence fell over them all. Tense between the living and the dead. 

It lifts its head, revealing a face all too familiar. 

**“.. Im sorry, you all.”** The familiar baritone shouldn’t have cut so deep, and yet Mrs. Peppers body stiffens. Heart strings in knots. Beads of sweat starting to fall. 

Dropping the book, Mr. Pepper took a small, hesitant step, breath quivering.

“...Lewis..?” 

It- _he_ reacts sharply. Flinching down and shoulders shaking, under his hair, those pinpricks expand and smoke drifts from it.

**”Papa.. I missed you..”** It’s so close, almost perfect, if not for the echo in his voice.

A firm hand grips Mr.Peppers shoulder. 

“Not yet,” Her voice quivers, Lewis’s face sending pinpricks into her subconscious, tearing through her mind, “We don’t know if it’s a mimic.” 

Lewis’s face blanks, eyes- _black pits_ wide, and mouth hung ajar. 

**”... What..?”**

Silence. Only marked by the three of them staring at one another. The workers who stayed over time scurry out of view, some behind them and some back into the restaurant.

**”Mamá, it’s me.. Lewis!”**

“You May look like him, but there has been plenty of times when spirits of the same nature tricked us in order to get in.” Mrs. Pepper grits her teeth, stomach turning sour and nearly seething, “Our son has been missing for over two years, you won’t get away with this disguise.”

**”I-...”** It’s hair lights up, the pits of its sockets glowing, **”I- I’m not a mimic! I’m your son!”** It desperately shouts- Starting toward them in a manner all too similar to every time Lewis needed comfort. Except, this one couldn’t. The salt barrier glowing and sparkling with purple light, even grabbing the spirits attention as shock and despair washes over its face. 

_ It has all of his mannerisms down to the wrinkle of its eye. _

_"It can’t be, remember that,_" Mrs. Pepper whispers, all to herself, to quell the ache in her heart growing ravenous.

The ghost’s chest goes ragged, a shake in its entire body as it looks all around him. Trapped. 

**”No.. Mamá!”** he- it yells, slamming its fist against the barrier, desperately trying to break through, **”M-Mamá please-! I- I-!”** Tearing out its hair, **”Mimics don’t know memories! Only base level knowledge-“** It starts, **”Paprika was prenatal- we were all scared she wasn’t going to make it, but she did- Cayenne doesn’t do good in school but she’s an excellent soccer player, almost won the championships- Belle- Belles the top of her class, a gifted child. She’s impressionable and sweet and loves everyone. Your wedding was the-”** It rambles off, listing one fact after another, recounting trips they had gone on and traumatic scares they had once or twice.

Mrs pepper wasn’t listening anymore, staring cold hearted and blank. The thrum of her own fastened heart being the one thing that stopped her from breaking down right there. 

“... I’m going to call them,” Mr. Pepper finally says, and the heartbreak was clear in his voice, she didn’t need to look over to see there were tears in his eyes. Not more than two minutes later, Mrs.Pepper could hear him talking hurriedly into his phone, but she kept her focus securely on...

Lewis, eyes ever so wide, and entirely filled with despair, finally gasps for breath, clutching the golden heart beating furiously at his chest. It’s covered in long black splintering cracks, dulling the shade to a dingy grey. A few of its pieces crumbling off. 

Mr. Pepper rejoins her at her side, and yet he feels empty, mumbling, “They’re coming right now. Said to not look at it.” 

“Alright. Hunny, go inside, check on the girls for me. I’ll keep watch.” 

Mr. Pepper looks up at her hopelessly, “Are you sure? I can keep an eye on..” His eyes betray him, drifting back to where the mimic stood quietly. 

Silent, devoid, watching them like they were his only hopes.

_”Go inside.”_

It’s hands shake, and after a split second of silence. The ghost erupts. Exploding out into a mess of fire and smoke, not able to touch any of them, but rising in its small space. 

Launching itself into the truck yet again, sending the truck rocking.

Mrs pepper didn’t say anything, just standing there, thanking the lord that the truck didn’t tumble over.


	13. A firey flower showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis got to the kingsmen mechanic a few seconds too late and met with an unlikely foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN FOR S WIF T

Lewis glare didn’t rise from the orange van, now half way jutting out of a building. Halfway across the hood, dangling out of the windshield, his target.

He steps out of the truck, the exhausts still blazing, a growl rumbles in his chest, his anchor beating in tandem with his fury. Lewis’s fist burns, ** “May you rest easy, ** ** _Kingsmen-“_ **

The ground ripples and crack. A massive figure shooting up like a weed from directly under him. So quickly in fact that he didn’t have a moment to retract the flames or jump out of the way. Thus- Lewis forces his body to stop the momentum for being thrown ten feet in the air, and he spins around, fire licking his scalp.

**“You again?!” ** He shouts, glaring down at the woman-? Tree? With an intense fury and desire to  _ burn _ .

Clearly, he wasn’t the only one. As Shiromori stood in her own form of dumbfoundment. A waft of smoke and fire lines her shoulders, burning at her robes and hair, scorching the petals and bark like skin she possessed. Face scrunched, she takes in the state of herself, and sees the fire rapidly climbing up her arms and line her beads. A mist of embers surrounding her, catching all the dust around her on fire.

Including a drifting, red lotus petal.

Shiromori watches the petal burn with comically large eyes. The realization sets in, face darkening. Head snapping toward him, Lewis is met with eyes filled with darkness, with pupils that glow menacing. Before her, her scissors are covered in blooming flowers- spiking out to reveal its enormous size.

With a demonic shriek, Shiro launches at him.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Lance demands, rushing out the door and racing over to Vivi, who is gingerly carrying Arthur limply against her side. To which she grins anxiously.

“I got no fuckin’ idea really! Your guess is as good as mine- I just woke up!”

Lance doesn’t listen to her any longer and gets on Arthurs other side, supporting him a bit more as they scramble inside. Mystery lagging just a tad behind. Taking in the disaster forming in the parking lot.

Shiromori slashes a thick slice across Lewis’s front, and in turn one of her limbs is  _ punched _ clean off. Only to sprout brand new ones.

His tails tuck between his legs, anxiety prickling at his neck, at a total loss of who he should protect and defend.

“Mystery!” Vivi’s voice pierces his thoughts, “Get in here, I’m going to cast a barrier spell.” She rapidly explains, readying her energy to do exactly that.

_ That answers that.  _ Mystery thinks, bounding inside to take guard for the three living ones.


	14. A place for a breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has a breakdown and Arthur tries to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really remember what happens in here except that Arthur helps Lewis out somehow so pls enjoy

Lewis didn’t remember when he fell asleep, nor how he got there. Dressed in a warm hoodie and bundled under an even thicker blanket, buried against what felt like a mound of pillows. 

He looks around, unearthing a hand and using it to prop himself forward. Lewis stares around, taking in the vans interior slowly and precisely, hoping that one aspect would be different. Trigger his hazy memory to come back to him and understand the correlation of him being there. 

Lewis drew a blank.

The front of the van is empty, but one of the windows is rolled down. Outside of it, the faintest sounds played in a near musical melody. One he’s very familiar with the pop and crack of a grill. Even more so with the mobile one. Always stored in the back of the van Incase they’re on their own and need to make food. 

Confused, Lewis blinks and parts the blankets more, moving his body in what felt like a month. Every joint, without fail, was locked up and difficult to pop. Stiff muscle trapping him there. 

More effort <strike>a lot more than Lewis had to give</strike> and the layers upon layers of custom quilts and puffy duvets. 

Whoever was out there- either Vivi or Arthur, _had_ to be one of those two- busied themselves with the grill. A smell of bacon and .. eggs? Filled Lewis’s nostrils.

“... hey...?”

A clatter and scuff quickly follow. A soft and shaky voice babbling something or the other. Before the open window is replaced by a familiar head. 

Lewis could recognize those sunken eyes anywhere, and the accompanying bags. 

Arthur- lacking a shirt- smiles at him. Edges pulled up and baring teeth, the way he always did when he was _faking._

“Hey bud, feeling alright?” Arthur rasps, opening the door and plopping inside, paging no mind to the rock of the van as a result. Slinging an arm up, he hooks it around the headrest and peers at him, “glad to see you’re awake. Feeling okay?”

Part of Lewis didn’t want to be rude, the meaner side of him spoke anyway, “Where are we? What happened last night?” 

If Arthur’s upset by being ignored, he doesn’t show it, “I saw you were feeling down and gloomy yesterday. Brought you to the campsite you really liked, with the mountains and the deep caves that echo when you laugh,” He explains, expression never faltering, except for the small crook in his eyebrow when he adds on, “I coulda sworn you said they help you feel at peace. So I thought..”

“You.... took me to the caves..? Wh-why? I don’t remember anything from last night, so could you fill me in?” Lewis says, a bit too forceful.

Arthur laughs. 

“You were having a breakdown.”

“What?!” Lewis’s face heats in shame, memories from last night flooding back in an eruption of embarrassment. “Y-yesterday.. I-?”

“Yeah,” Arthur responds, shrugging his shoulders as if it was normal, “don’t worry, buddy. Happens to the best of us.” 

He’s still agape, eyebrows furrowed.

“But- then why are you- why’d you take me here?”

“I know you love the place. And let’s face it, going through what you’re going though? It’s hard. I didn’t want to leave you alone with no support. 

“But- but!” He stammers, pushing aside the blankets, “you had work today?”

_”Had,_ I called off. You’re more important.”

“No no-! Arthur you didn’t have to do that.”

Arthur shrugs again, “I would want someone to do the same when I’m having a break in sanity. Don’t sweat it.”


	15. Muffled Screaming Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has been in the cave for far too long, and every time he tries to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Body horror, graphic descriptions of violence,

_Several days have passed,_ Lewis reminds himself, his eyes drifting from corner to corner of his new “home.” A small cave, burrowed inside one of the walls of an even larger ecosystem of green slime and purple mist. It’s small, and cramped, but as far as he could tell- it was the best place for him to hide.

It’s the only place those manifestations refused to trespass.

_And they say the dead lacks kindness.._ he could laugh really. If he wasn’t constantly reminded of whose blood it was, crusted along the earth in a twisted trail.

A somber hand affixes the anchor, straightening it out- a habit he didn’t realize he developed. _It makes sense, I suppose. Anyone would become even more strange and puzzling after d-_

Snapping, Lewis claws a hand across his skull. The pull of the locks burns, and yet he keeps going, exhaling frustratedly. 

_It was far too cramped._ He repeated again, noting how his spine and hips ached from the position. 

Not only that, but it was silent- all mind for the faint drip of a river further into the cave (and one he wasn’t particularly keen on finding). Not a single laugh, or glitched giggle, of his tormentors... who both mirrored his energy but twisted it sadistically. And yet- somehow resembling the small, pinkish globule ghost. Curled in his lap, much like a cat. The comfort it brought him was immense, and if he didn’t want to escape the cavern for _him,_ he’d certainly do it for this small companion.

Lewis trains his gaze on the opening. 

_If he leaves, what then? Begin his trek to his home town, and haunt everyone there?_ His anchor wavers, the pulse of heat and a bitter longing spikes. Frenzied and excited. Lewis curls back, into a ball, fire dancing along his fingernails and growing in size and magnitude, _crackling with a bitter hate unfounded and irrational-_

_ He wanted to set the village to flames! Cast everyone who has ever slighted him to hell! **No one deserves a second chance!-** _

“Prr?” Lewis’s skull snaps down, eyes wide. The small ghost, now forming a decoration similar to his anchor, is frowning. Small tears dotting it’s eyes.

The flames died down, and Lewis’s body feels empty and restless without its warmth, but he exhales shakily.

_Get out for them._ Lewis reminds himself, _y__ou can figure out the rest when you’re free from this blasted cave._

Resigning himself to that thought, Lewis shuffles out of his nook, and into the dim light of everything else. The cave looked no different than any other time, simply lacking the demonic presence of .. Arthur and his goons. 

It was obvious it was a body snatcher, or something akin to one. But it clearly had his memories, Whatever those memories may be, it always shone multiples of the same events, and it always had the same message; _Arthur had wanted him dead for as long as he remembered. For one reason or another._

The lack of that sickly presence was enough to lift anxiety off his chest. 

The small ghost putters behind him, latching to his back as Lewis steps forth. Each footstep echoed. Loud and overwhelming. Keeping his shoulders tense, Lewis swallows, grasping the small hand clinging to his lapel and the anchor with an organic beat.

_ **”LeWiS!” ** _

Collectively freezing, Lewis swivels his head back, eyes scanning the cave rapidly and pointing out the glowing masses. The parading spirits slink out of cracks and crevices like smoke. Dozens of them! Lewis spins on his heels, fists alight with embers. A wave of blistering heat rockets out pathetically- sputtering in time with his wavering confidence. An ache ripples in his body, the fear throbbing in tune with the wisps, floating and bobbing around him. 

Wicked teeth splinter out from their orb like masses. One snaps, grazing his elbow, <strike>Mirroring the shatter of ribs and jaw</strike>

Lewis’s teeth grind, **”What, didn’t have enough playtime?”**

_Z A P_

He heard the crackle far too late, his arm spasms, leaping out of his skin and backing into another one. Each zap of their shimmering hands rips through his bones, sizzling skin into blacken tar. Something run downs his chest. Something dark and viscous, he couldn’t say it was blood.

_Z A P! Z I P!_

A glitchy laugh bursts from the darkness- surrounding his skin and body with hellfire- rooting his body to the floor in the same tar dripping off his body. Shadows scitter up the walls like bony hands scratching against the floor. 

A collective giggle made of ear-splitting chants, **_”He kIlLeD yOu!”_ **

** _”HoW dOeS iT bUrN? To HaVe YoUr HeArT sToP sO sUdDeNlY?” _ **

They sing the same song, repeatedly on a twisted loop, echoes around the cave. Amplifying the prickling anguish in his palms. Every shaky movement worsens the deafening pain until he’s close to collapsing. No amount of mental fortitude could help him evade it.

**”Enough!”** Lewis shouts, the friendly ghost squeeze against his chest and splintering anchor, unable to reason why the mob of shrieked spirits had formed a wall in front of him. Edging closer and closer until- 

_ It’s behind him. _

That alone snaps Lewis out of his frozen position, leaping away. He twists his body as if he’s about to fall, clawing his way through dissipating spirits. Only to simply reform flashier and bigger around him. 

There seemed to be nothing behind him..! _Its there, you know it’s there..!_

The shriek of his companion only confirmed it. Quickly hiding in his clothes. Lewis couldn’t blame them, he would have done the exact same to avoid this. 

Breath tightening, Lewis reaches for the dead- colored anchor, gripping it hard and pressing it to where his heart should have been. Glaring around him, Lewis held himself strong. Not for the shrill soundtrack warping his mind, disrupting his fragmented thoughts further. 

Whatever guise of strength he had dismantles as quickly as Lewis put it up, as the solid wall behind him warps. Something sharp and large shoots out. 

Speckling the ground with blackness.

An agonized scream burns his chest and throat, spreading through his entire body.

He didn’t need to look to know it was a spike, to know blood poured and gushed from the fatal wound, seeping into clothes and drenching his body in an inky, incorporeal black.

Ghastly tears float from his empty sockets. And for once, Lewis wished he would simply dissolve into dust and find a home in the void of purgatory. Except the moment of dreaded and welcomed peace is interrupted by forcibly being returned to reality. 

The stalagmite rips back faster than physically possible. Leaving a large, gaping hole for a stomach. 

He falls to his knees, trembling. A ring deafening him. Stark white fills his mind in an endless cycle. 

The blobs of ghosts, dancing and singing under its ringleader, have long since vanished,

The anchor, cracked, and draining color fast, pangs against him. 

Before clattering to the ground. Shaking under the weight of fear and panic of a broken man. Muffled screams echoing across its shattered crust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! for a new years resolution, I plan ti actually write out my wips and post them!  
Lets see how that goes !


	16. HeartBeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi wakes up for a short moment, and listens in on some interesting conversation.

**”I can hear your heartbeat,” **Lewis hums, pausing for a few minutes more, and the palm swipe against fabric pulls Vivi completely from the realm of sleep, a weight at the end of her feet shifting,** ”Its… soft..”**

“That it is,” Comes another deep voice, one that she almost didn’t recognize if not for the japanese accent coating it entirely. Traditional. It reminds her of her father a small bit, but her mind fills with sparkles. _They’re talking? At this time of night? What about? _Vivi resists the urge to grab her phone and check, but by the faint moonlight shining through the fleecy covers, it’s probably close to… midnight. 

That doesn’t change the fact that she _desperately_ wants to look over and watch this exchange take place. 

There’s a peak of silence, before the smallest click of Lewis’s throat, **”Ah- my mistake Mystery, I’m still getting used to this. I didn’t mean to distr-”** A huff cuts him off, sounding relaxed.

“That is quite alright. What concerns you, Lewis?” The bed shifts, weight moving, and Vivi swallows back the thirst in her throat. Only able to imagine Mystery with his cute little paws crossed- oh what a polite little bo-

**”… I don’t know how to interact anymore,”** Lewis sighs wistfully, a hint of longing tucked away in his baritone voice, **”With Vivi, my family… Arthur… I can’t help but want to be closer to them-.. him.. but I don’t know where to even begin.”** His voice is filled with doubt. _Poor guy.. If only she could help.._

Then again, it wasn’t like she was really _helping,_ she still doesn’t talk to him much because of the- 

Vivi’s body lurches. Curling in, far too stiff to even move as her nerves become steel and blood icy. A sudden, nasty spike of blitzing pain shoots through her forehead. Attacking her eyes and rippling across the rest of her scalp in a burning yet electrifying waves. Casting shivers across his skin. Snatching the blanket- _not thick enough-_ she wraps it all around her, as if swaddling herself to escape the mix of temperature.

The bed bounces, four paws planted beside her and quickly dropping to lay against her back, and a soft tongue swipes across the back of her neck. Immediately, the flow is disrupted, and a haze of sleep slides over her eyes. Head hitting the pillow before registering how out of place her limbs felt and tingled- until there was nothing but a cool, comforting warmth of Mystery’s muzzle resting in the crook of her shoulder. 

And she fell asleep.


	17. Hangry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis doesn't like Arthur too much, but he has a plan.

He had long since locked himself in his room… sorta. The old place was dusty, hardly maintained due to no one being there to clean it- mind the maid that Vivi occasionally hired.

But since the run in with the semi, and Lewis nearly throwing Arthur off a cliff, and then his instantaneous regret and panic-

He retreated. And for the last week or so, he had been dormant in the anchor. No matter how much poking and prodding Vivi did, he would stay hidden and out of sight.

Of course, that was with Arthur staying away from him at all costs.

But… a theory came to mind..

holding a plate of steaming peppers, evenly seasoned rice and a thick gravy over roasted beef and chicken, Arthur slowly rounded the corner and peered into the room.

And just like he theorized- the heart was now thumping. The cracked surface glowing an angry yellow that would have made anyone flee. In fact, Arthur could faintly hear heavy breathing behind him. Sending chills up his back and making the hair on his skin stand on end.

“Here..” he presses in, holding the plate in front of him, “Goes…” he steps across the floorboards slowly, afraid of the creaking that followed, “nothing…!” He’s right before the pounding anchor now. And right on cue, it explodes with a rageful cloud, flame spewing and revealing an equally rageful wraith glaring down at him, large hands out and two seconds from ringing his neck.

Before Arthur shoves the plate down on the table and bolts. Grabbing the door and slamming it shut, and pushing a nearby prepared desk in front of it to barricade it.

A few bangs follow, but soon subsides.

A few hours later, Arthur hears gentle knocking coming from the door, and (dressed up in every charm available in the house because holy shit) unlocks the door…

**“Hey Arthur. I’m so sorry. May we talk now..?”** Said a sheepish Lewis, now decorated with a gentle smile and guilt.

“Huh..” Vivi says from behind him, “I didn’t think that would work.”


	18. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi pops in to say hello!

There was a quick rap at the door, startling Arthur out of his momentary slumber. Blinking, he racks his mind for any plans he made previously, but the door rattles with another knock, accompanied by-

“Arthur~ let me in…!!” She says, and Arthur faintly rememberers the plethora of Eric Andre she spammed him with yesterday… speaking of which, she was doing that into the early morning, long after he stopped responding. Arthur notes, glancing at his phone. 

Groaning, and wanting oh-so- badly to go back to sleep “On my way… don’t.. take down my door please…!” 

“No promises.” He could have snorted, if not for the pure exhaustion lining his entire body, making him stiff with the need to lounge around the room. Which- ultimately- kept his attention away from the fact that he’s wearing just shorts, a light blue that hardly reaches his mid thigh. It was comfortable, so he didn’t think anything of it (maybe grabbing a shirt) as he drags his feet to the door. 

“Hi Vi’..” he yawns, palming his eyes and ridding the sleep that crusted over, before he finally manages to gaze down at the blue woman….

Dressed, oddly in yellow. What?

“Is… is that my shirt?” 

Vivi snickers, eyes crinkling up and slipping past him. Mystery trudging behind her and offering a small nod to Arthur, who immediately leaned down to pet him out of habit. His eyes glued firmly to Vivi back as she flops down on his mess of a bed- Mystery laying next to her. “Sure is! And you can’t talk,” she hums, eyeing his shorts- … _her_ shorts, “Ya know if you wanted a pair I could’ve bought you your own.” 

Arthur flushes, ducking across the room and lifting a random shirt off _the chair _and forcing it on without much of a sniff to see if it was clean. 

Earning him nothing but a twisted chortle and a pillow smacking into his jaw. Followed by an even quicker squeeze of a hug.

“Vivi-!!” He gasps, arms pinned in the weirdest way while Vivi planted kisses and nuzzled her head anywhere she could reach, “Vivi _wait!_ I just woke up-! I _stink!”_

“Oh yeah?” Vivi asks, grabbing his shirt and fingers looped around his skull, bringing him down and eagerly sniffing him.

“Vi-“

“Eugh!” She pulls away, a look of utter (and playful) disgust littering her face, “You are stinky! Go get in the shower, smelly!” She shoves him lightly to the door, and if Arthur had half the mind (and energy) he would grab the towel hanging from his door and whap her with it. 

“Alright, don’t steal more of my clothes now..” He warns, stepping out into the hallway.

“Too late!”


	19. "People who are okay dont act like this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has been driving himself mad, and someone needs to put a foot down.

This had been going on long enough. 

Vivi grinds her teeth together, looking at the plate set beside the man- full of food (abet, not the best, but it was food)- untouched, lacking the steam it had _hours_ ago. And him? Arthur hadn’t moved for hours. Still typing away at his computer, eyes trained and focused, with bags even larger drooping beneath them. 

Typing, driving, crashing when hes too tired _because he wont fucking eat or sleep._

This pattern has practically taken over his life. Vivi for one, was pissed. 

First of all, because who _wouldn’t_ be infuriated with the love of your life running himself utterly ragged. 

Second of all, its for someone who is supposedly _her boyfriend._

Which, all in all, made no sense. Considering _Arthur_ was her boyfriend. But with his behavior lately, she couldn’t tell if he even wanted to. Obsessed with a man named L-… 

Hissing through her teeth, Vivi presses her palm to her eye, _Drat. Headache-_ the sparks dancing in her eye with the pounding in her head. Eyes- well, eye- never leaving Arthur for a second. 

Who finally noticed her staring at him. His eyebrows shoot up and he swivels around, unfolding his legs (and whining from the ache in them) to get up and make his way over to her. Another little thing in his usual routine. 

_Typing, driving, crashing, helping her._

As if on cue, he forces himself up, and then his knees buckle and jerk. Forcing him to hunch over and grab the bed and an invisible railing for support as he nearly falls over from the dizziness rushing to his head. Even then, it doesn’t deter Arthur from hobbling over to her, nearly leaning on her with all of his weight as he gently takes her shoulder with his right hand and takes her wrist with his mechanical one. Somehow, despite being so tired and dizzy, he managed to focus enough to look into her eyes for… something. 

“‘Re you okay?” He asks, a bit of his accent bleeding through, “You shoul’ lay ‘own, I’ll fetcha some tea-”

“Are _you?”_ It may have been the headache, or the fact that Arthur had only just gotten up, but she couldn’t resist the irritability lacing her voice, eyebrows knitted into a near perfect vee. Arthur flinches back, shocked. 

“Wha-” he blinks heavily, and Vivi can make out the stars that he saw behind his eyelids. Only worsening the anger bubbling in her stomach. 

Mystery- who had been snuggled up behind her in the blankets, lifted his head, blinking in confusion as he takes in the scene before him. Standing up, Arthur notices him and gasps. Stumbling back with complete fear covering his face. 

“Arthur-!” Leaping up, Vivi grabs his arm, and holding him steady, eyes glancing over to Mystery for just a moment, who drops down to his stomach slowly, tail flat. She sighs, and turns to Arthur, “I think you need to get some sleep.” 

“What!” Arthur gasps, mouth twisting, “I can’t do that- I’m still-”

“Still what?” Vivi barks back, “Looking for L-” _headache,_ “that guy? Arthur, you’ve been running yourself ragged and you need to stop and rest!” 

“I can’t!” He rips himself away. Stumbling on his shaky legs.

“Why not?” She demands. Fists tight. She’ll grab him if she needs to-

“Because he could be dead, Vivi!” Arthur’s voice strains, the starts of tears brimming his eyes, and he runs a trembling hand harshly through his hairline, “I can’t- I can’t live with that thought..! I have to find him- and-! And make sure that he’s okay- hell! If he isn’t, then I can give his family closure! His- _they need to know that he’s okay.”_ At this point, hes almost pleading, curled in on himself like he was backed into a corner, and Vivi only stared at him. A plethora of emotion swirling in her face before settling on- 

“At that expense of yourself?” She asks, unwavering, strong. Everything she wished Arthur knew he was, “I want you to good okay, at the very _least-”_

“I am okay!” Arthur said, taking seven steps back, his chest heaving, Vivi frowns and mimiks him, taking a step back. Making sure that there was plenty of space in between them.

“People who are okay don’t act like this, Arthur.” Vivi said, eyes focusing on the darkened shadows of his face, and how they only highlighted how tired and broken he was, spare tears rolling down his cheeks, illuminated by the dimmed light of his laptop, “You won’t be able to find anything if you keep doing this to yourself.”

Arthur’s body sags, and his shoulders shake. Eyes drifting from her to the laptop, a small whisper escaping his lips, “I.. I have to find him. I have to… V-viv..” 

He was tired, he’s been exhausted for who knows how long, going closer, Vivi slips her hands over his arms, and pulls him into a soft hug. With no resistance, Arthur sinks down and leans over her shoulder, meekly wrapping his arms around her. 

“Its okay, we will tomorrow. But you have to promise me to rest.”

Arthur is silent for a few moments, his breathing hitching the smallest bit, “… Yeah.. okay.”

Vivi holds him tightly, scratching his back lightly under his vest, and she lays her head against his shoulder. Listening to him start to… cry. 

She swallows and steps back, guiding him forward. Slowly making their way back to the bed, and for a short moment, he stops.

“Is something wrong, Arthur?” She asks.

“Uh… i- … you’re alright with me sleeping in your bed?” He asks, as if worried, like he shouldn’t even consider it.

Vivi glanced over at him, slipping her feet under the covers and forcing mystery to move over. 

“Uh, yeah, I need to keep all the bad dreams away. I know those always get to you,” she murmurs, gripping the blanket and tossing it open so Arthur can crawl in. For a few minutes, Arthur just… stares at it dumbly, eyes glazed over with the promise of sleep right there. As if he hadn’t ever seen a bed or heard of it. Vivi was two seconds away from just grabbing him and forcing him into the bed, but just as she went to grab him, Arthur kicks off his shoes. Next goes his trousers, and then his vest. Faintly, Vivi recalls him mentioning his favorite pajamas being his underwear and a shirt. 

Snickering, Vivi raises her eyebrows, “Better hope you don’t pop a b-“

He plops down, face first, a silver hand sneaking up and pressing them against her lips. “Shh…” he mumbles. 

Vivi laughs this time, quietly to not wake him up anymore, but whatever, “Alright, big spoon or little spoon?”

“…. Little.” 

Vivi smiles, getting into position and holding Arthur aroujd his waist, while the man hardly moved from his spot. Already, she could hear his breath slowing. 

“I love you, Arthur.” She whispers, ready to doze herself.

“I love you too… Vivi..” Arthur murmurs past half closed lips. And a certain stench finally reached her nose. 

Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulls out her small packet of breath mints, and presses one against Arthur’s lips, “Take one, your breath stinks.”


	20. "Ill keep you warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has some difficulty dealing with his.... cat

It was the spindly figure who somehow managed to wrap his lanky limbs around lewis’s body so securely- and yet still managed to breath with his face shoved against Lewis’s ‘pillows’. 

“Arthur, there's an entire bed you can use-” He shoves himself to his elbows- without a single budge- “full of pillows and blankets of every shape and size- and yet you chose to sleep on me.” Lewis complains airily, roughly poking the mass of spiky hair sticking out of Arthur’s head. Who- instead of heeding Lewis’s suggestion and sliding off- shoved his face even further into Lewis’s chest. 

“It's the cat effect.” A mumblr responds.

“Cat effect, my rear end!” He grabs Arthur by his shoulders and tries to pry Arthur off to zero avail.

Arthur latches on again, “Noo… wait, I love you, I love you…” hands clasps around Lewis’s waist. Making it all the more apparent he was the cause of heat overwhelming him. Except the moment Lewis started reconsidering his actions, Arthur giggles darkly, “and your _squishy chest~ Your squishy soft boobs-”_

“Why do you need to call them that?”

Finally, Arthur’s head pops up, a large chested smile stretched across his face, along with a mischief he usually saw in Vivi, “Would you rather I call them man-boobs? Big biddies? Giant honkers-?” He falls quiet (mind for stifled giggles) when lewis shoved his palm against Arthurs mouth. 

Lewis pokes his cheek, deadpanning, “I’d rather you say none of those things.” 

“Then just let me hug you already,” Arthur shouts, shoving himself back into Lewis’s chest- legs wrapping around his waist despite the exasperated cry of Lewis, seemingly giving up.

Except he was far from done. Untangling one of his arms, lewis reaches for a small throw pillow and - THWAP - right against arthurs head, “Absolutely not!”

“What!” He shoots back, unaffected by Lewis’s _brutal attack,_ “I thought you liked hugs!! You’re cuddle slut number one!!” He jabs a finger in Lewis’s face, and the resulting blush added more to his red face.

“Cuddle slut- oh my goodness-!” He laughs, honestly baffled by the sudden use of the term. Instead of dragging this out more than needed. Lewis finally, “You're too warm!”

Silence, of Arthurs positively _careful thinking,_ “Thats never bothered you before! Why now?” He asks, peeking up from Lewis’s chest with laughter somehow in his eyes.

“I don't know, but you’re immense body heat is too much!” Now, Lewis grabs him under his armpits and lifts Arthur up, holding him up like a cat- until he scrambles to his knees. Neither caring that he was technically straddling Lewis, who then pokes his rib cage, “Where do you even store it? You’re a bag of bones.” He laughs.

And apparently, the laughing is infectious. Arthur could hardly hold back a snort under his typical kingsmen grin-! “If you can find that out, they’ll award you a nobel prize.”

“Oh you stop it,” Quickly, Arthur rolls off of him- tumbled onto the bed and without giving Lewis a chance to ask him if he was okay, he darts to the window. 

“Nuh-uh~” he starts, and Lewis could just _tell _what this A-hole was going to do, “Now imma open this window, so all this cool air flies in- and then i’ll keep you warm~” He acts immediately on his promise, pulling it open and allowing a blast of chilly air to fill the otherwise warm room. Before diving back onto the bed, wrapping every thick blanket around him, and settled firmly on Lewis’s body. 

And now? He didn’t want to object. Sighing and lifting up the burrito of a man and laying them both down quietly. Their laughs and excited energy soon dissipating with it, leaving them in the cool, calming atmosphere of each other. 


	21. Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi wakes up in the middle of the night

**”I can hear your heartbeat,” **Lewis hums, pausing for a few minutes more, and the palm swipe against fabric pulls Vivi completely from the realm of sleep, a weight at the end of her feet shifting,** ”Its… soft..”**

“That it is,” Comes another deep voice, one that she almost didn’t recognize if not for the japanese accent coating it entirely. Traditional. It reminds her of her father a small bit, but her mind fills with sparkles. _They’re talking? At this time of night? What about? _Vivi resists the urge to grab her phone and check, but by the faint moonlight shining through the fleecy covers, it’s probably close to… midnight. 

That doesn’t change the fact that she _desperately_ wants to look over and watch this exchange take place. 

There’s a peak of silence, before the smallest click of Lewis’s throat, **”Ah- my mistake Mystery, I’m still getting used to this. I didn’t mean to distr-”** A huff cuts him off, sounding relaxed.

“That is quite alright. What concerns you, Lewis?” The bed shifts, weight moving, and Vivi swallows back the thirst in her throat. Only able to imagine Mystery with his cute little paws crossed- oh what a polite little bo-

**”… I don’t know how to interact anymore,”** Lewis sighs wistfully, a hint of longing tucked away in his baritone voice, **”With Vivi, my family… Arthur… I can’t help but want to be closer to them-.. him.. but I don’t know where to even begin.”** His voice is filled with doubt. _Poor guy.. If only she could help.._

Then again, it wasn’t like she was really _helping,_ she still doesn’t talk to him much because of the- 

Vivi’s body lurches. Curling in, far too stiff to even move as her nerves become steel and blood icy. A sudden, nasty spike of blitzing pain shoots through her forehead. Attacking her eyes and rippling across the rest of her scalp in a burning yet electrifying waves. Casting shivers across his skin. Snatching the blanket- _not thick enough-_ she wraps it all around her, as if swaddling herself to escape the mix of temperature.

The bed bounces, four paws planted beside her and quickly dropping to lay against her back, and a soft tongue swipes across the back of her neck. Immediately, the flow is disrupted, and a haze of sleep slides over her eyes. Head hitting the pillow before registering how out of place her limbs felt and tingled- until there was nothing but a cool, comforting warmth of Mystery’s muzzle resting in the crook of her shoulder. 

And she fell asleep.


	22. Yes Sweetheart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Arthur are out on a drive when they get into a small accident 
> 
> Based on https://fackslord.tumblr.com/post/183518783292

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw!!! A deer dies! Crushed, hit by the van, and then gets killed via broken neck!

The van rolls down the dirt road, turning into the much smoother concrete of the road. Arthur- for once- took a liking to the passenger seat. Lazing about with his foot up on the dash (much to his ghostly friends dismay) and a message being typed out to Vivi. He hardly looked up from his typing to Lewis, who -having not driven in a long while (mind for a particular truck incident that Arthur wasn’t in the mood to recall)- seemed particularly nervous. Then again, could Arthur blame him? They were in an area that was overpopulated with deer, and Arthur could recall how squeamish the man got whenever Arthur recounted his hunting trips.

The fact that Lewis offered to drive with this in mind was even more surprising. But … who was he to say no? Can’t deprive a man of the fun thrill (haha, no) of driving down a dirt road. 

Arthur shoots him a dubious look, pausing from his texting, “Want me to take over?”

**”No, no. Of course not.”** Lewis huffs, the strain in his voice only enforcing his apparent fear. 

Arthur quirks an eyebrow, “You sure?”

**”Yes, you’ve been driving all day. I need to pull my weight as well.”**

Resisting the urge to make a comment on how he _lacked_ said weight, Arthur opted to straighten up, crossing his leg and peering out of the windshield. 

“Lewis, Deer,” He warns bluntly, staring at the white tailed deer head on.

The van…. wasn’t stopping. One quick glance _confirms_ that Lewis probably didn’t see it. 

“Lewis. _Deer.”_

Not stopping.

Lewis’s head twists and looks at him curiously, and somewhat urgently, **”Yes sweethear-“**

The van jolts, right on cue, as the deer gets slammed directly into. The crackle of his bones snapping making Arthur flinch and Lewis _shriek._

Slamming on the breaks, Lewis peers over the front of the dash, face fear stricken as he finally sees its writhing outline half crushed body. 

Breathless, he slaps a hand against Arthurs chest.

Who, merely sighed, _”Here we go..”_

He opens the door and slinks out. Dialing a number.

At a complete loss for words, Lewis gaps and only vaguely processes what’s happening, he scrambles out of the front seat, **”Arthur!!”**

The mechanic is crouched down, silently examining the squirming buck while speaking quietly on the phone. Seemingly unaffected by its whines and cries. At least not in the way Lewis was! It was tearing at his heart strings and here Arthur is just staring at it like a failed science experiment. 

That is, until his eyes zip up to meet his, and the jolt that rockets through Lewis makes his heart-anchor jump.

“What? Are you gonna help me or not?” He asks, point blank and hanging up like it wasn’t a big deal, and Lewis still is at a loss for words. 

**”I-! I- I’m sorry?”** Lewis asks frantically, almost ready to tear out his hair with how he glances from Arthur to the poor deer-! 

“Yeah, I called the police, and they won’t be getting out here” Arthur says, standing up and grabbing the buck by one of its antlers, and standing on either side of heaving chest, grabbing the other stalk of antlers easily, whispering to it gingerly, “We gotta kill it.”

**_”Kill it?!” _**Lewis gasps. To which Arthur stares at him unammusedly whilst he continues, **”You can’t do that! It doesn’t deserve to die like this!”**

“You hit it. It’s back legs are crushed.” 

**”A- yes, but still-! There has to be a better way t-“** Arthur didn’t even wait until Lewis was done with his sentence before he quickly _jerks_ and twists the bucks head at a complete ninety degree angle. Lewis shrieked at the horrifying noise- vanishing into a puff of pink smoke before reappearing with the most horrified expression Arthur has ever seen on his face.

The buck falls limp, motionless.

“There, it’s dead, now get in the van and reverse so I can pull it out.”

Lewis could have cried right then and there. But followed instruction and returned to his seat, not allowing his sight to leave the steering wheel until the passenger side opened and Arthur plopped back in.

**”Why did you have to kill it…?”**

“You hit it. Now, I’ll ask you again, want me to drive?”


	23. A Selkie and A winged Satyr go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land of fantasy and strange creatures, some friends are bound to blossom  
Even between the sky and the sea
> 
> A gift for @kanaiekla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Alcohol consumption, but thats it :P

“You should come into the water,” a soft, gurgling voice bursts from under the surface, immediately drawing the attention of the sole passerbyer who always came. Right on schedule. With a basket full of breaded fried and seared chicken, and watermelon. 

The satyr leans over the edge, hooves firmly pressed to the muddy ground, and his basket dangers from his right arm. “Why don’t you come out? I brought us some thing to eat while we chat.” A thought still crosses his mind, and her pursed his lips, an almost bashful look on his face, “You still have that coral nectar, right?” 

“PAH!” A splash of her flippers and he leaps back unsteadily, his wings flap unsteadily, but not noticing (or caring honestly) the large woman dives under, bringing up a rather  _ large bottle _ of- Arthurs eyes widen, wings stiffening before flapping wildly with excitement.

“You didn’t..”

Vivi grins, her sharp teeth gleaming, and with an elbow perched on a rock she lifts herself onto the muddy shore and holds the toxin up to him, “Happy birthday~” 

Arthur was so close to hopping into the water and kissing her right then and there. Setting the basket down on a dry rock and grabbing the  _ extraordinarily _ heavy bottle, he looked like he was going to scream. Happily dancing on his hooves with glee spreading across his face.

“May- May we go to our usual spot? I still have some cups there and I-“ he peers into his basket, “I can fetch you more to eat if you’d like an-“ 

Vivi pushes herself up to his height with her arm and presses a sloppy wet kiss on his chin, before turning her attention to the basket. “Meh, I don’t think so, that’s rather big, so I don’t think I’ll struggle to eat while you drink your life away.” She explains, eyeing the rather large drumstick that almost called her name. 

Arthur, snorted, popping the cap and filling it halfway and downing it. He smacks his lips a small bit, all of his anxieties melting away and leaving him relaxed and calm and even more joyful than ever. Finally humming, “Ready to go?” He asks, passing her the giant hefty bottle and lifting up his basket yet again.

“Let’s make it a dinner date~”


	24. Leaving Samarkland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story created by Kanaiekla, she allowed me to write a small story about it!  
Lewis pepper, a merchant of precious jewels and treasures, travels the land upon his Purple Alpaca, Mango.   
One day, he meets a dancer in Samarkland, named Arthur kingsmen. Falling in love, the two leave together..   
But Arthur isnt use to staying up so late....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of sexual activity! You've been warned~

The night was long, and the ride even longer. It seemed that Mango wasn’t entirely equipped to carry both the weight of Lewis, Arthur, and the jewels and treasures they had. 

Well- more or less- it was  _ Arthur’s _ treasures, valuables he had been collecting in Samarkland; marbles made of gold and charms and trinkets given to him by lesser known kings, Jewels and bottles, bags, robes. He spent a long while accumulating this... wealth, and part of him was hesitant to even consider selling them all. But in the end, none of them had any sentimental value, instead, they would have been better in the hands of others while they traveled the seven wonders of the world. With his arms wrapped around the waist of his ... his  _ lover _ .

He shoved down the urge to giggle and laugh.  _ Lover. _ Him, having a lover? No one thought he would ever gain the love of anyone, not without an arranged marriage being held, or a deal being struck. And even those chances and opportunities lessened by the year, becoming more dedicated to his work. His studies, his life. 

And yet, here he is, head resting against Lewis’s back as the man guided Mango to gear to the stables of an inn he had spotted- he  _ did _ ask for directions a few hours prior, didn’t he?- and the Alpaca huffs and trots over. 

How in the world was Lewis not tired? Arthur ponders, lifting his heavy head off of the broad chest, only to realize that his sudden heaviness was wired through his entire body. And he was going back, farther and farther until- he yelps. Legs kicking up. Arthur strains back a scream-suddenly snatched. His body yanked forward and a hand pressed his his lower back and his cheek pressed against the solid wall of heat. Arthur blinks dumbly, Palms pressing against him and glancing up at him. 

“S-sorry!” Arthur months faster than the words can get out, his head spinning a lot more due to the need to sleep, goodness did he want to lay down and rest, “I don’t know what came over me-“

Lewis’s concern melts away into a kind smile, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Arthurs forehead, “Don’t apologize, I should have warned you about how long these trips can be. Let’s go in and rest, Arthur.” 

His eyes flutter, each time becoming increasingly more blurry. He couldn’t object even if he wanted to. 

Lewis shackles up Mango, (who immediately drops to his knees and lays down) and takes the bag of valuables off his side and over Lewis’s shoulder. Walking in, Arthur peers over and watches Mango huff tiredly, and he glances up to Lewis.

“Would it be better for Mango if I didn’t come along?” 

Lewis quirks and eyebrow, urging him to go on wordlessly.

“Well, I mean,” Arthur gestures over to the Alpaca worriedly, “He’s so tired! He looks like he’s going to fall over! Maybe we can get another alpaca to lighten his load?” 

Lewis... looked far from concerned, following Arthur's gaze to the alpaca, and he holds back a snort. “So, Mango has you fooled as well.”

“Huh?”

Holding a hand over his mouth, Lewis chuckles and registers into the inn, “He’s a special kind of alpaca, bred for strength and endurance in Spain. He may not seem like it, but he’s built like an Ox, and lift over a dozen soldiers onto his back and walk for miles.” A twinkle shines in Lewis’s eye as he unlocks and holds open the door for Arthur to step inside, following him in when Arthur drops to the bed and nearly sinks into it, “The only reason he isn’t, is because he’s incredibly lazy.” Lewis ends off laughing, leaving Arthur to blink in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Lewis grins, turning off the lights and moving closer to the bed, crawling on with that same amount of ease as before, “He whines and huffs every day, and then naps the remainder of it. But don’t get me wrong, he is incredibly sweet.” 

Arthur is sure he’s only comprehended only half of those words. A yawn stifling his train of thought, and he wanted nothing more than to head to bed right now.

... except, he still need to do something.

Brushing a hand against Lewis’s bicep to gain his attention, he leans up, pressing their lips together and allowing his hand to drift downward. His other working diligently on his own clothing, pulling one off his shoulder and allowing Lewis to catch onto his intentions.

And for a short moment, it was going smoothly, Lewis’s one hands brushing along his hips and ribs and-

_ He fell. _

Arthur couldn’t even process the fact until he got a strong whiff of Lewis’s body oder and noticed he was face first in his crotch- and not in the sensual way. He shoots up, back stiff and hands nearly smacking at his cheek as he tries to brush off the sleep covering his face and think of a proper excuse.

Lewis, warmly chuckling, didn’t mind, “Are you doing alright, my love?” 

“Yeah.. im.. I’m .... I’m just - falling for you.”

.... They finally laid down to rest soon after.


	25. Love starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has been alone in this mansion for who knows how long, suppressing every thought and feeling he's had and shoving any visitor away until he's left alone in silence.
> 
> Until, his anchor starts to buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So burn out sucks buTTTTT I found a buncg of old random works so hehe I will be shoving them ALL here and then moving on with my life 
> 
> Technically! This is incompleted! But am I gonna add to it? No

Lewis's eyes popped open. Startled into alertness by a tingling sensation. Strong and powerful and spreading all across his chest until his entire body was filled with an overwhelming warmth. 

Which was far from normal. His eyes drop to trembling fingers, brushing and instinctively brushing along his anchor. Or as he had dubbed it, his heart. It may have not been his actual heart, no that one was torn to shreds, but instead it was a manifestation of himself. 

Cracked and shattered. 

A splintering and webbed line that seemed to bury deep into the fabric of his soul. A pain worse than death, metaphorically and physically. His fingers trace against the deep crack, stirring a familiar ache that refused to settle. One produced by the unwanted knowledge that only resulted in deeper fissures. 

Lewis shook his head, and forced his mind elsewhere. Needing to return back to the topic at hand before his mind forced him into dwell himself into a depression nap. Even if it wasn't possible- Lewis gasps, clutching the heart tightly in his grasp, falling forward. If he didn't quickly raise his arm, his skull may have gotten a crack in similar length to his anchor from hitting the inside of his coffin. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. 

He was instead under attack by the shimmering and warmth forcing his heart to beat wildly under his fingers. A flame flew up across his forehead. Lapping his skull, his hair flamed up, resembling the previous style he had possessed in life. Except this time, instead of solidifying in its usual shape, Lewis peered up to notice that the flames sputtered and whispered out, more than usual, resembling odd and peculiar shapes. Lewis examined the disappearing shapes carefully. It became abundantly clear as he watched. His heart skips a beat, and Lewis flinching back uncharacteristically when it comes to him that these are.... hearts? 

Hearts.... paired with the odd warmth. Lewis cocked an eyebrow and pet his heart in curiosity, its rapid beat finally bringing his attention to it as well. Face screwing up with surprise and agitation, Lewis snatched the heart from his chest. Under his fingers it pounded unrelentlessly, bounding like he was anxious or about to be attacked. But that's impossible! Lewis bitterly thought, glaring down at the cracked surface. No one has trespassed, he would have sensed it! Even a small group of idiot teens who wanted to poke their nose in Mys-

The thoughts vanished faster than they began. THe sound of the two front doors flying open interrupted his angry spur, and fueled his heart to pick up the pace... Two familiar life forces entered his domain, the quiet sound of clunking shoes, clicking claws, and chattering teeth filling his ears. Lewis could make out the distinct rythmes of foot steps, and the heat wafting from him worsened. The ache in the deep roots of his heart also increased to a howling burn. Without Lewis's command, it lifted, weaseling away from his grasp and pressing firmly to the coffin door.

Trying to escape? He frowned, and at the same time, he noticed that the tiny confines of his small space were growing tight and frenzied, and by each second, he wanted to rush out and.... greet his guests. 

Even more unusual, considering that he despised company, it was always a bitter reminder of what he's lost... although, that may be the greatest contributor to his need to run out and meet these trespassers. A loneliness perhaps heeding him to leave the comfort of his anger and find peace in the solitude of others. 

Losing himself in the mass of his thoughts, Lewis didn't notice when the lid began to move. Shifting and creaking, falling to the side and allowing light to pour in. Only amplifying his body to move, to be with another, hold them- hug them! 

_ Get a hold of yourself, Lewis! _ He snapped at himself bitterly. What was causing him so much grief? Surely this couldn’t be normal! 

The lid firmly hit the ground with a clank. Desolation of the mansion he modified filling the space, save for one place. A spot in the dead center of the dungeon, vulnerable from every direction. Made of oranges and bright colors that was so distinctly familiar it filled his cracking heart with equal parts dread and comfort. 

And Arthur started back, confusion and fear so evident in the bags of his eyes. Lewis couldn’t help the jolt of surprise upon seeing him. With his presence, came the unwavering need to join him on the floor and comfort away any terror that found way into his heart. Hold his hand, hug him, don’t let him go for as long as he is alive-

_ Oh _ The realization struck him, and he watched Arthur carefully, coming upon a rather odd realization about his new self...  _ He's touch starved.  _

Well no wonder he was so eager to get out and see them. He wasn’t going to deny that he misses both Arthur and Vivi dearly but.. he shouldn’t respond this way! Arthur killed him. 

Fear. It wafted off the mechanic like a stench. Why was he so nervous? Because justice was on its way, perhaps? Or was it.... 

No, that wouldn’t make sense. 

**“...Kingsmen.”** Lewis says, voice croaky and echoing in itself, and he watches Arthur stiffen. Fear permeates all around him and makes the cold air rank with its stench. Clicks of his heel marked the first step forward, without any input from Lewis's part, but one that Lewis made no attempt to stop himself. Approaching the trembling man, a faint and near anxious buzz filled Lewis's chest- his _ _anchor_ _ admitting a low hum. It twisted and shook in place, twinkling with a flickering golden light before it ripped from his chest. Eyes popping open, Lewis attempts to grab the heart, in vain. It shoots across the empty space, directly launching itself toward his murderer, who, also realized the anchor trajectory. 

Arthur's eyes pop open as his arms desperately scramble to shove himself away. His palms caught on the uneven brick floor and he collapsed onto his back, and yet Arthur still kicked desperately, making the fog that had settled in the room rise and bloom with volume. Much to Arthurs utter befuddlement. The anchor, having sped up in the moments of distraction, rockets into Arthurs chest and knocks him down again. Arthurs breath picks up rapidly, a wheeze squeezing out from the pressure against his chest. 

A similar one permeating through Lewis as well. Near suffocating an increasing with every second. A... the warmth from before exploding through him and causing his flaming hearts to burn relentlessly. Caused... by Arthur? 

Lewis looks down to his hands and watches them tremble and close _ . Hand. Grab his hand. _

_ WHY? _ That was the question, wasn't it? It didn't make sense for this feeling to overwhelm him.. lewis couldn't even distinguish what it was in the first place! Definitely a feeling he experienced before, but one that Lewis was sure he would never experience in this state, and yet here he was, blushing and shaking like he had a crush that was particularly hard to deal with. 

Lewis was sure his feelings for Arthur died with the fall, but with his anchor firmly pressing against that rapid heartbeat, Lewis was showered in a plethora of thoughts and feelings that specifically revolved around the blond. 

And in that mixed bag, he loathed the bubbling sensation.

**”You…”**


	26. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has a tricky way of experiencing senses ever since he's died.   
But now he can smell again!

Ever since Lewis came back from the dead, it became noticeable how… jumbled his senses were. There would be days where he couldn’t sense anything at all, no smell besides rotting flesh, vision dulled and lacking all color, sounds squished and meld together in things he couldn’t make out due to how…. far it seemed to be.

Then there were days where it was the opposite.

Everything was loud and intense and personal. Vibrancy ruled that world and light would very quickly blind him. Touching anything would send his hyper-vigilant mind into a panic. Sounds too loud and disgusting filling his head to the point where he was close to vomiting. 

He would much rather try hiding in a small, cramped closet, with blankets all underneath him- soft and silky- and cower under a weighted blanket until the world stopped screaming.

Then, on …. favorably “normal” days, some just wouldn’t be in function. Almost as if something inside of him had just decided to turn them off flip a few switches and then he would not be able to comprehend the same way that he was able to yesterday.

Vision he almost never lost. It was essential to keep it on as to properly comprehend everything around him- even if it was a cave or dancing with his sisters. 

But … “unneeded” senses, as he dubbed them, would turn off randomly! 

Lewis couldn’t count the times he’d be singing and dancing with his sisters, listening to them giggle and laugh- and suddenly his ability to speak properly simply  _ went out.  _ He would sound garbled and jumbled, and he wouldn’t know what to do except to incoherently try to cover it up with humming. 

Hearing was also another important thing for him and he almost never lost it because of it. Sure, while at times it was typically dull, he still needed it to make out if anything was coming by. Any sort of demon or monster- or rather just anyone in particular... 

Hearing Arthur's footsteps in the middle of the night was often terrifying for him, and Lewis would need to hide away before he can meet him in the blackened hallways and send his own panic into overdrive.

Smell, on the other hand, did not seem to be one of those important senses. In fact, until recently- while trying to take in the aroma of his family's kitchen- he realized he wasn’t able to smell … anything! It had been more than disappointing at the time, but he settled for having his parents explain to him what it smelt and tasted like. 

Which is why when he finally opened his eyes this morning, he was bombarded with scents. 

The fabric cleaner that he washed his blankets with yesterday. Slashing into his brain and Lewis jolted awake to move away from it. 

The halls were filled with smells- some distinct like wet dog, canned dog food, burnt popcorn and someone passing gas. 

Then there was… less distinct, but more focused. Perfume, or rather  _ soap  _ that was used the night before, as well as old books and sweets-  _ Vivi!! _

His head whips to the side and sure enough, the woman was right there. Smiling gently and looking up at him pointedly. 

Before Lewis opens his mouth, ready to sputter out a breathless good- morning. Scenes, pictures, and images filled his mind. Forcing out all other thoughts besides the movies-  _ memories _ that began to play! 

_ He and Vivi sat in a library, reading through stacks of books as Vivi rambled on and on.  _

_ Vivi appearing over the counter at the Pepper Paradiso, grinning knowingly and sipping on a chocolate milkshake.  _

_ Lifting her up and hugging her close and- _

“Lew?” 

She snaps him out of his thoughts, and Lewis faintly realizes that he is staring directly at her with no change in expression or body language. Shoulders heaving the smallest bit- before another smell moves him away like he was floating on a boat. 

**“I-I…! Good morning, Vivi. My apologies, I-... I can… I can smell again! And it’s all -“** he can’t think, was that his old shampoo-? Why did the house smell so new and yet exactly as it had been in his memories-! ** “I’ll be off! Love you!”**

Vivi laughs a bit to herself and waves him off, “Bye-bye, have fun~” 

Nearly slamming into a wall, Lewis pokes his head out into the living room, where he gets a distinct and clear smell of…. pomegranates and coconut. He bought many shampoos with that smell, so it had to be…! 

On the couch, Arthur was sitting under a small blanket and typing away on his laptop. The smell seemed to be strongest with him. Eyes flicking over to him, Arthur smiles and waves at him, “Hey Lewis, sleep we-“

**“Did you use my shampoo?” ** Honestly, he could smack himself, why did it have to come out like that? Arthur even seemed thrown off by it. His hand pausing right then and there and his eyebrows furrowing. 

But instead of calling him out on his question, “N-no.” 

… Lewis resists the urge to laugh, stepping further into the room,  **“Are you sure..?”**

“Ye-Yep! Never touched it-“ he presses the laptop shut, smiling anxiously and tapping his fingers against the metal casing.

A fond smile takes across Lewis’s face, and he floats over the length of the couch toward him.  **“It certainly smells like it,”** Lewis remarks, curling a finger through one of Arthur's locks and carding his hand through it. Much to Arthur's anxious discomfort. He hums and his shoulders rise above his chin, but Lewis slides another hand and lightly massages the muscle until it falls again.

**“Don’t worry, Arthur. I don’t mind one bit.” **

“A-ah… you don’t?” Arthur breathes out, shoulders shuddering and finally relaxing again, “Uh… I’ll buy you some more! I just-... like.. it.”

Yep, the same Arthur as ever. 


	27. Antagonistic Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis, a known drama nerd, struggles to go through with his evil plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Anon on tumblr!
> 
> Has reference of GORE, or TORTURE, of DROWNING, BROKEN BONE ref, OUCHIE BRO

_ I can be a villain, _ Lewis reassures himself, taking quick, long paces as he circled the dark, Stoney room.  _ You’ve done this plenty of times before! Sure that was on stage, everyone knew their part- but you can do this...! _

If he still had a neck, a throat, he’d be gulping back his worry. But unfortunately that form of him hardly came up and right now, he wasn’t sure how to deal with the ordeal that would have been needed to bring up his face. 

Unless. Lewis pauses for just a moment, eyes snapping over to a chair in the middle of the room. Well, not  _ just _ a chair, it just so happened to be holding the very man who forced Lewis into a position such as this. Killed him, snatched a life of opportunity away.  _ If it was to show him, then maybe. Maybe he could shove aside the swamped feeling of despair, inturn for the reward of watching his  _ ** _killers_ ** _ face becomes contorting with the knowledge that his victim was back. Then Arthur would know. He would be able to comprehend just how serious he was. _

Bitterness almost drips from the ceiling and clings to his clothes and skull like glue, fueling his thoughts to spiral and grow restless and angry, how  _ He wanted to be a father and have a family, Kingsmen. A family where you were in it. _

His fist tightens, glare honing in so much he could see the hairs on the back of Arthurs neck stand on end. How his shoulders shake and tremble and rise with shallow breaths. Earlier Lewis had been  _ worried _ he had restrained too tight. But now? Lewis wanted to grab the knotted ends of the rope, and pull and pull until he could watch Arthur’s organs come up his throat. 

_ No. No... not yet. _ Lewis hisses to himself, shoving his rage and making it subside into something more manageable. Disdain. Sure, annoyance and hatred threatened to climb up his body and consume him entirely in a sheet of flame. Flash out and have the roar echo against the walls. But he forced himself to stay silent, calm. It was better to keep his bitterness hidden for now.

_ Not yet. _ Lewis reminds himself, echoing it through his head like a mantra and Lewis takes slow, careful steps. Relishing the  _ click, click, click _ of his heels. Each one marking the smallest jolt in his captives' shoulders, who slowly began to sir.

_ Wait until he was conscious. And show him the true meaning of fear. _

Lewis’s smile stretches across his cheeks, listening to the smallest moan creeping out of Arthurs mouth. Able to watch that peaceful expression become one of confusion, disbelief, and slowly blink to awakeness. Lewis could almost commend himself on the dramatic timing, because just as Arthur lifted his head, he gasps, eyes snapping up to meet his expression. Fear and confusion taking hold of his body, covering his face like a rat stuck in a trap.

It fills Lewis with a glee so immense he could giggle with delight. Jitteriness taking hold of his entire body.

**”Good evening, Arthur,”** He hums, unable to make out the euphoric feeling of finally being able to speak these words for real now. No more reciting, no more imagining. Arthurs racing heartbeat was real and Lewis could feel its pound in every part of their small room,  **”I’m so glad we could finally meet in person. No more running away, hiding away in that van of yours,”** Oh yes, Arthur will pay handsomely, one for taking away his life and spitting on it with the pathetic excuse of a search, and two, for wasting all of his precious time. 

His smile tightens, teeth grinding and straining against his jaw. The noise grinding into his ears and making his body nearly convulse. Had he cared just a bit more for himself and his bony form, he would have paid it more mind. 

Instead. 

**SLAM.** Arthur screams, jerking his body like he was trying to leap away, only to be bound by the tight ropes around his chest and the hand gripping his shoulder. The fist- had it been lacking a glove- would be noticeably growing red. Knuckles would have bulged out from his skin. And if Lewis was being serious, he wouldn’t doubt it if the bone ripped through. That's just how anger was. 

And, just like how he imagined, so many times before, it  _ hurt. _

When he grabbed it, Arthur had most likely gasped, tried to wriggle out. Now his shoulder was clamped to the chair and Lewis was inches away from his face. Unable to properly examine how Arthurs eyes snap from him to his shoulder, make out how he desperately tries to push and wriggle his arm out. So much that he slams his elbow against the chair to force it out. But to no avail.

Now to deliver his next lines,  **”You know, I was thinking of how I should kill you ever since you trespassed onto my property.”** he made sure to whisper, low and soft, to drive home just how little he cared, as if being quiet would show this despicable man how  _ serious _ lewis is. 

His grip tightens.  **”I’ve been imagining every possible death I could bestow upon you. Should it be the way I died? Should it be in a bathtub?”** As he speaks, his hand latches to Arthurs chin and jerks his head to the side. The room shifted, morphed, the walls opening up and staining with water-damaged wallpaper. A single tub, covered in rust standing at the furthest wall. 

Drops of tears hit Lewis’s fingers, snatching his attention down before directing his gaze to Arthur’s face- his eyes were wide and his neck strains, breath coming out in shallow, panicky breaths. The severity of the situation finally hitting him. 

_ To think, _ Suddenly, A voice in the back of Lewis’s head whispers,  _ you had to save him from many of these types of situations before. _

...Huh? 

Lewis couldn’t help but blink, eyebrows screwing together as his mind suddenly freezes. Frozen- not like he’s been hit by a bullet, but instead watching a travesty occur and being unable to process any of it. And for a moment, Lewis can't help but be shocked at the tone of it. Indifference? Boredom? Ple-

“P-please stop it-” Arthur chokes out. His eyes squinting shut as tears fill his eyes and begin to drip, rolling down his cheeks and- and suddenly Lewis’s thoughts stall. His plan, his- his script jumbled and losing itself in a wave of confusion and- 

_ What is he doing? Why are they there-  _ **”Why should I? I’m dead, don’t you remember?”**

Arthur throws his shoulder again. But to no avail. His eyebrows twist up, and he looks up at Lewis once more and a pleading look is all that Lewis can make out. Except instead of filling Lewis with rage, it throws him further into the murky depths of confusion. Is-is he seeing this right now? Why- 

He didn’t even notice, but his grip loosened. So much so that Lewis took a step back- floated away and he could barely make out his hand simply dangling there.

“I just-  _ I just want to find my fr-friend.” _ Arthur chokes out, more tears rolling down his face as he dissolves into that awkward shuddery sob. Unable to breath but with so much trying to leap out of your throat and there's nothing else you can do to lock it up. 

It was… pathetic. Horribly pathetic. But- … 

Lewis shakes his head, reminding himself that there was no way this  _ bastard _ is being honest! He lied for years- excellently crafted a lie beyond any logic that ultimately ended in shoving him off a cliff and to his doom- 

And he continues to lie? Even- even fucking  _ now?  _

But Arthur doesn’t stop crying, his shoulders shaking and the rest of his body beginning to tremble. The only thing preventing him from slumping over and really seal the deal of his supposive despair was the rope that Lewis was now seriously regretting.

_ ...What was he thinking? _ Lewis demands of himself, tearing through his thoughts as he circles the side of Arthur and his fingers lace the ridges of the rope. 

**”H-hey, I’m sorry, Arthur.. I didn’t mean to- fuck- I shouldn’t have done that-” ** He stumbles over his words, fumbling with the intonation, as well as whether or not he had the right to even apologize for- for kidnapping him! For threatening him with death-!  _ Lewis should be ashamed of his actions. _ The rope unravels, and disintegrates. Arthur brings up his arms slowly, eyeing his palms in shock before he’s up and standing and turning to Lewis. Distrust covering his face as he backs away like a frightened cat and almost pressing himself against the wall behind him. 

Lewis, wasn’t exactly sure how to respond. Something about this scenario was off, it was wrong, and he couldn’t tell what exactly it was. Perhaps it was just the guilt that was already beginning to swell. 

_ He- he’s seen this before, hasn’t he? Lewis could only recall a faint image- when they were much younger. Lewis was trying to practice for his role in a play, and Arthur had come over to help.  _

_ Lewis was a villain, and they were dangerous. He was dangerous. He only- took out his frustration through his roles.. And…  _

_ Lewis faintly could remember the scream. Arthur begging him to stop because he was hurt. _

_ How did Arthur ever forgive him for breaking his arm-? _

“Wh-here’s the exit?” Arthur asked, his voice wavers and Lewis is once again forced to see the sorrow etched into his exhausted face, and Lewis had to remind himself that things were different now. He- 

Silencing his thoughts, shooing away the memories, Lewis sighs and nods to the door just a yard away from Arthurs feet, keeping his head down.  **”Down the hall, then take a left and go up some stairs, the exit will be on your left.” **

He flicks his wrist, and several deadbeats fizz into existence,  **”here, they’ll guide you out-**

_ Click _

**BANG!**

There's an  _ explosion.  _ One that rocks through the room, and tears into him. Somehow Lewis was still standing, but that could have been the shock, as his eyes flicker down and peer at his chest… and make out.. A hole.

A small one, barely big enough to chip anything major- being his anchor and ribs- but… a hole. That's for sure. 

Lewis blinks, slowly raising his gaze and…. Only able to make out… 

Arthur. Has a gun. A gun that is pointed directly at him now. Smoking lightly and shaking even more. Matching the look of complete, utter terror on his face. 

**”Ar-”**

Another _bang_, but this time Lewis was plunged into a world of black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO FUN THING! This is actually apart of a much larger au, thats the cumulation of 8 aus, which means theres A LOT MORE to this that I just didnt write too yet


End file.
